Waterloo
by Lilouand
Summary: J'étais battu; tu avais gagné la guerre. Mais comment pourrais-je jamais refuser ? Je me sentais gagnante alors que je perdais. Bella déteste Edward... peut être. AH. Traduction
1. Waterloo

Bonjour à tous ! Quelques précisions avant de commencer.

Waterloo est une fic de **spanglemaker9 **qui m'a gentiment autorisée à la traduire en français. Si l'originale vous intéresse, le lien est dans mon profil.

Sinon que dire de plus, ah oui, j'aime les reviews, alors ne vous posez pas trop de questions si vous avez envie d'en laisser une.

Et pour ceux qui vont aimer cette fic (si j'arrête mon blabla peut être que vous allez pouvoir commencer à la lire) une note en bas de page vous attend.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Waterloo**

Je hais Edward Cullen.

C'était une réponse complètement irrationnelle, juvénile, je le savais. J'aurais du passer au dessus de ça et ne pas le laisser avoir une telle emprise sur moi. J'étais une femme intelligente, je n'aurais pas du permettre à ce superficiel et irritant, joli garçon, de m'atteindre. Je savais tout ça mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Il me rendait totalement, complètement, folle, et ce depuis le premier instant ou nous nous étions rencontrés.

C'était il y a deux ans, lors du premier jour d'orientation pour les diplômés de troisième année du programme d'Histoire de l'Université de Washington. Il était en retard à la réunion, bien sur. Il est arrivé en coup de vent se comportant comme s'il venait faire une séance photo pour le prochain catalogue Abercrombie et Fitch. Se donnant l'air chagriné et faussement gêné, lançant son mignon petit sourire courbé et ratissant ses cheveux brun roux de sa main, comme s'il était réellement embarrassé ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était absolument pathétique d'entendre la moitié des femelles de la pièce pousser un soupir audible sur son passage. Moi compris. Je dois l'admettre mon premier coup d'œil à Edward Cullen m'avait un peu laissé… sur le cul. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me blâmer pour ça. Il était grand et musclé, mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut. Il avait un visage à faire pleurer les anges, des pommettes hautes et la ligne de ses mâchoires à aiguiser un couteau et ses yeux font… tomber les culottes sur commande. Et je ne commencerais pas à vous parler de ses cheveux, cela vous mettrais mal à l'aise.

Et il savait absolument tout ça.

Il se pavanait dans cette réunion d'orientation deux ans plutôt exactement de la même façon dont il s'est pavané les deux années suivantes de notre programme d'Histoire, laissant dans son sillage des femmes évanouies partout où il allait. L'enfer, même les hommes se pâmaient devant lui, dans une sorte de maladie étrange faite d'envie et d'idolâtrie. Parce que contrairement à la majeure partie des étudiants d'Histoire, Edward Cullen avait une vie sociale. La plupart d'entre nous se réfugiait à la bibliothèque le vendredi soir pour travailler au lieu de sortir, nos interactions sociales se limitant aux harcèlements des étudiants de premier cycle à qui nous enseignons l'Histoire, et nous clignons des yeux comme des taupes dans les rares occasions que nous avions de sortir au soleil. Edward Cullen vivait. Avait des rendez-vous. Il arrivait à chaque séminaire suivi par de chaudes et jeunes étudiantes excitées, en retard, avec son charmant sourire rayonnant. Et il était toujours de sortie, sa vie pleine de projet, d'engagements sociaux, d'amis. Il était comme une espèce différente, une star du rock tombée au milieu de rats de bibliothèque étudiant l'Histoire.

Oh, et ai-je mentionné le fait qu'il était blindé ? Comme si cela ne suffisait pas qu'il soit né avec un avantage génétique ridicule, il avait aussi gagné à la loterie familiale. Moi j'étais dans les prêts étudiants jusqu'au cou, que je rembourserais toute ma vie, et lui tournait sur le campus avec un voiture de sport flambant neuve. Sa famille avait probablement fait don à l'université d'un million, lui assurant de sortir d'ici diplômé avec un poste de titulaire correctement rémunéré alors que la plus part d'entre nous ferions des pieds et des mains pour obtenir un emploi à temps partiel. En supposant qu'il décide de travailler, parce qu'il n'en avait probablement pas besoin. Effroyable.

Et la chose la plus irritante au sujet d'Edward Cullen, c'est qu'il n'était pas stupide. J'aurais _vraiment_ voulut qu'il le soit. Quand je l'avais vu pour la première fois à cette réunion d'orientation, j'étais prête à le décrire comme l'un de ces gosses de riches tuant le temps à l'université en attendant que son fond d'investissement familial le pousse dehors. Et peut être que la partie du fond d'investissement était vrai mais il ne tuait pas le temps. Il était intelligent. Et même s'il arrivait en retard, le regard négligemment baissé à chaque cour, quand il ouvrait sa jolie bouche, il était gentil, perspicace et complètement préparé. Comment osait-il ? C'était injuste.

Alors je hais Edward Cullen. Cela n'aurait pas était un problème si l'univers avait été juste, mais il ne l'était pas. C'était un grand département, avec plus d'une centaine d'étudiants poursuivant leur études à des degrés divers, de la maitrise au doctorat et ce dans tous les domaines différents de la spécialité. Si la vie avait été juste, il serait un grand spécialiste de la guerre du Vietnam ou il serait perdu dans la masse des médiévistes, loin de moi. Mais non il était spécialisé dans la marine du XIXème siècle. Et j'étais spécialisée dans l'Histoire de France sous le règne de Napoléon. Sa spécialité était en guerre contre ma spécialité. Tous comme j'étais en guerre contre Edward Cullen.

Nos sujets se croisaient constamment. L'Histoire peut sembler figeait, mais lorsque vous creusez un peu… et c'est vraiment ce que j'aime, tout peut être sujet à interprétation. Il y a les gens et il y a les événements et si ceci c'est produit en raison de cela ou d'une réaction à ça..., tout est question d'interprétation. Et Edward Cullen et moi interprétions tout à fait différemment. Cela conduisait à une certaine mauvaise ambiance. Et notre référent, le professeur Banner, avait du intervenir plus d'une fois, nous renvoyant chacun dans notre coin. Et lorsqu'il raisonnait et argumentait (de manière totalement erronée, si vous voulez mon avis), il n'était jamais mal informé. C'était rageant.

Mais nous étions dans notre dernière année d'étude et commencions à travailler à nos thèses, ce qui signifiait qu'une fois diplômée je n'aurais plus jamais à revoir son exaspérant, beau, arrogant, étonnant, visage. Merci mon Dieu.

J'avais travaillé tout l'été au plan de mon mémoire, de sorte qu'à l'automne je pus totalement me concentrer dessus. A ma première réunion de travaille avec Mr Banner, je l'avais accablé d'idées, de livres, situations et il avait juste regardé ses mains et m'avait souhaité bonne chance. Je débutais mes recherches dès le commencement du semestre, me retranchant à la bibliothèque où je m'installais dans la durée.

Je m'étais senti chanceuse dans l'attribution de ma place cette année là. Elle était dans le fond du quatrième étage. Et c'était là que les vieux livres d'Histoire venaient mourir. Il y avait des piles de vieux tomes moisis traitant de sujets historiques obscurs et mystérieux. Personne ne venait jusqu'ici. C'était si peu fréquenté que les lumières ne s'allumaient pas en même temps que les autres étages. Elles fonctionnaient avec des capteurs automatiques. J'adorais ça. Si calme et paisible. La seule chose que je pouvais reprocher à ma place, c'est que celle d'Edward Cullen était juste à coté… _Evidement_, parce qu'il semblait qu'il faille que je sois hantée par lui jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne mon diplôme. Mais je pouvais simplement fermer la porte et allumer mon ipod et prétendre qu'il n'était même pas dans le bâtiment, et c'est exactement ce que je faisais depuis le début du trimestre.

Donc, j'essayais de l'ignorer, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais c'était difficile quand je n'arrêtais pas d'entendre le son de sa voix, interrompu par des rires insipides, à intervalles réguliers, comme je l'entendais ce soir. Ca allait quand j'étais enfermé dans mon petit bureau, mais là j'étais dehors, à la recherche d'un livre. C'était si vide ici que chaque petit son portait. Et en ce moment, la conversation galante d'Edward avec une jeune fille se répercutait sur les livres tout autour de moi. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé ce que je cherchais et à cause de leur discussion, j'avais oublié les références du livre. Alors dans un excès de colère je retournais à ma cabine où je l'avais griffonné sur mon bloc-notes.

Quand je tournais au coin je repérais la source du rire. Lauren Jesaisplussonnom. Grande, fine, long cheveux raides, fausse blonde. Jolie, classique, à consonance fille de passage. Parfaite pour lui. Elle était une étudiante de premier cycle dans la section d'Introduction à l'Histoire du monde. La section où enseignait Edward naturellement. J'étais certaine que sa matière principale était le stylisme, mais ce semestre elle avait développé un intérêt soudain pour l'Histoire, et je l'avais plusieurs fois trouvé en train d'errer dans le département, à la recherche d'Edward. J'étais convaincue que ce dernier était responsable d'au moins vingt-cinq pour cent des inscriptions féminines aux cours d'Introduction à l'Histoire depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'enseigner l'année précédente. Ses cours étaient toujours pleins et les étudiants désespéraient toujours de s'y faire transférer, des miens aux siens. Prêts à tout pour m'échapper, à moi et à mon stylo rouge de la mort. Ils me haïssaient. Petits imbéciles paresseux.

Ce soir, Lauren était apparemment plus déterminée que d'habitude et elle l'avait traqué jusque dans son box. Ou, il était plus probable qu'il l'y est invité. Il était appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, bras négligemment croisés sur sa poitrine, souriant et hochant la tête tandis que Lauren bavardait, les pouces accrochaient dans les sangles de son sac à dos de manière à faire pointer ses seins en direction d'Edward. Je levais les yeux au ciel et poursuivis mon chemin jusqu'à ma porte.

« Salut, Swan. »

L'intervention d'Edward me fit sursauter, surtout parce qu'il avait interrompu Lauren au milieu d'une phrase. Je les regardais par de dessus mon épaule. Edward était toujours appuyé contre la porte, mais il y avait sur son visage une tension qui n'était pas là avant et Lauren me lança un regard meurtrier. Il était probablement anxieux que je découvre ses rendez-vous avec des étudiantes de premier cycle. Techniquement ce n'était pas interdit, mais c'était très mal vu. Et ça ne semblait pas les arrêter.

« Salut, » murmurais-je avant de plonger dans mon isoloir.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Lauren repris.

« Alors vous étudiez ici tout le temps ? »

« Euh, ouais, » répliqua Edward. « Je travaille sur ma thèse. Ca prend du temps. »

« Vous ne vous sentez pas un peu seul ici? »

Il eut un petit rire. Ce qu'il était en train de faire était tout simplement inacceptable, « Non, et comme vous le voyez, je ne suis pas toujours seul. » Est-ce qu'il faisait référence à moi ? Est-il fou ? Vu les échanges que nous avions ici, il pouvait tout aussi bien se considérer comme seul. Je voulais vraiment arrêter d'entendre leur conversation ridicule mais je n'arrivais pas à retrouver où j'avais griffonné la référence du livre.

« Oh… d'accord. » répondit maladroitement Lauren. « Et vous ne prenez jamais de pause ? Pour un café ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Euh… ouais, parfois, oui. »

« Bien, » la voix de Lauren a changé de ton, et j'eu l'impression de pouvoir voir son sourire séduisant alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Involontairement je fronçais les sourcils et je remontais mes lunettes de lecture sur la tête. Où était ce putain de numéro de référence ? « Si vous voulez faire un pause un soir, pour un café, et si vous voulez de la compagnie, vous pouvez m'appeler. »

« Oh, bien, c'est… euh, c'est très gentil. Je devrais vraiment retourner travailler maintenant. »

Mes mains ont arrêtés momentanément de fouiller les papiers. Avais-je bien entendu ? Il la congédiait ? J'entendis le rire maladroit de Lauren et le bruit de son sac à dos.

« Oh ! Bien sur, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. J'étais juste dans le coin et j'ai pensé m'arrêter pour dire bonjour. »

J'ai reniflé doucement. Dans le coin. Bien sur. Au fond du quatrième étage, le cimetière des livres d'Histoire.

« C'est gentil à vous. A bientôt », dit-il, et je pouvais l'entendre rentrer dans son bureau.

« Ok… à plus. »

Il y eu une pause, comme si elle s'attardait, et j'ai entendu ses pas tandis qu'elle repartait dans les allées. J'ai finalement retrouvé mon bloc-notes où j'avais inscrit les références et je déchirais le coin de la page, repartant à la recherche de mon livre. La porte d'Edward était toujours ouverte, mais j'ai gardé le regard fixe quand je passais devant.

« Tu travailles tard ce soir, Swan ? »

Je me suis arrêtée et me suis tourné pour le regarder. Mon adrénaline est monté comme à chaque fois qu'il regardait dans ma direction. Cela devait être le résultat du temps passé à argumenter contre lui au cours de ces deux années passés, une sorte de reflexe de Pavlov en réponse à sa présence. Il était assis sur sa chaise, mais à l'écart de son bureau. Il était penché en avant et ses ridicules longues jambes allongées devant lui remplissaient presque toute la cabine. Un coude appuyé sur son bureau, faisant tourner un stylo entre ses doigts. Bon sang, il avait de longs doigts, fins. Il était habillé décontracté, juste un jeans et une chemise verte à boutons dont les manches étaient retroussées, mais il ressemblait quand même à une star de cinéma. Les étudiants en Histoire ne devraient pas ressembler à ça. Ce n'était pas normal.

« Oui, Cullen, comme je le fais chaque soir, » répondis-je rapidement. J'aurais du juste continué mon chemin mais quelque chose m'a poussé à poursuivre. « Qu'est-il arrivé à ta mignonne petite première année ? »

« Qui, Lauren ? »

Je levais les yeux, mais acquiesçais.

« Elle est juste venu dire Salut. »

Je pouffais de rire. « Evidement. »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé comprendre? »

« Je levais la main en signe de défense. « Rien Cullen. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Regardes juste où tu mets les pieds avec les premières années. Surtout celles de ta classe. »

« Je ne sors pas avec elle, » dit-il sèchement.

« Ouais je suis sure que _sortir_ n'a rien à voir avec ça. Peu importe comment tu choisis d'appelle ça, tu devrais faire attention, c'est tout. »

Il plissa les yeux en se redressant un peu vers moi. « C'est juste une fille qui est dans ma classe. Il ne se passe rien. Vraiment, rien. »

« Tu n'as pas à me convaincre, Cullen. Je te dis juste de faire attention. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, j'ai un livre à trouver. »

Il ouvrit la bouche comme si il allait dire quelque chose d'autre, mais ensuite la referma et secoua la tête. Je ne trainais pas n'ayant pas envie d'argumenter plus longtemps.

Le livre n'était pas sur les étagères, ce qui m'irrita profondément. Je veux dire, une monographie sur la fabrication des canons en France, pendant la seconde partie du XIXème siècle. Qui ça pouvait intéresser à part moi ? En colère, je descendis au bureau principal. Mon amie Angela y travaillait. Techniquement elle n'était pas censée consulter les fiches des livres sortis, mais elle me ferait une faveur.

« Hé, Angela, » ai-je dit en me penchant sur son bureau.

Angela leva les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur, louchant vers moi avec son regard légèrement myope, la marque de l'étudiant en Histoire. « Oh, hé, Bella ! Comment ça va ? »

J'haussais les épaules. « Jeudi soir merveilleux et classique. La bibliothèque, mon bureau, la 5ème coalition de la guerre napoléonienne… passionnant. »

Elle rit un peu. « Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Je jure que je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de payer le loyer d'un appartement avec toutes les heures que je passe ici. »

« Sérieux ? Dis, il y a un livre que je ne trouve pas. Tu peux jeter un coup d'œil et me dire s'il est emprunté ou juste mal placé ? »

« Bien sur, donne-moi ça. » Elle tendit la main vers mon morceau de papier. Je l'avais serré tellement fort dans ma main pendant l'échange avec Cullen, que ce n'était plus qu'un petit bout de chiffon froissé. Pendant qu'Angela regardait, je pris un moment pour m'étirer le dos. Mes lunettes s'étaient emmêlées dans mes cheveux, et quand je les enlevais le crayon qui j'utilisais pour les attacher tomba et roula par terre. Je passais cinq bonne minutes à le chercher mais il avait tout simplement disparut. Je passais ma main dans ma sombre et longue chevelure, essayant de me recoiffer puis me rappelais que ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance puisque j'allais juste passer le reste de ma soirée enfermée dans ma cabine.

« Oh, » dit finalement Angela, « Il est emprunté. »

« Emprunté ? Qui en aurait besoin ? Tu peux me dire par qui? »

« Ouais, attends… euh, Edward Cullen. »

_Connard_.

« Pourquoi diable a-t-il mon livre ? »

Angela a juste sourit et haussé les épaules. « Je devine que tu vas lui demander. »

Et c'est exactement ce que j'allais faire. Je fis un signe de bonne nuit à Angela et reprit mon chemin jusqu'au quatrième étage, jusqu'à nos isoloirs. Sa porte était toujours ouverte. Il était penché sur son bureau, le nez dans un livre, mais à mon approche, il se redressa rapidement.

« Pourquoi as-tu mon livre? » J'avais pratiquement crié tandis que je rentré dans son bureau. Je n'avais jamais été jusque là avant et je regardais rapidement autour de moi. C'était propre, plus que je ne l'aurais supposé. Les livres étaient rangés en des piles disposées de chaque coté de son ordinateur portable. Il y avait un bloc-notes et un stylo. Et à l'arrière, une petite réplique du MS Victoria, le navire que commandait l'amiral Nelson contre Napoléon. Pendant juste une petite second, j'ai pensé que c'était mignon d'avoir une maquette de bateau dans son bureau. Puis je me suis dit de la fermer et d'arrêter de trouver quoi que ce soit d'attachant au sujet d'Edward Cullen.

« Excuses-moi. Quel livre ? »

« Production d'armes en France de 1810 à 1820. Angela dit que tu l'as. Pourquoi ? »

Il se renversa dans son fauteuil et sourit, de ce sourire agaçant dont je suis sure qu'il pensait être si efficace sur le sexe opposé. Il aurait pu avoir raison mais il était hors de question que je lui donne satisfaction sur ce point. Je gardais un visage impassible, le fixant du regard, les mains sur mes hanches.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un droit de propriété sur lui. D'ailleurs j'en ai besoin pour ma thèse. »

« Quoi ? Ta thèse porte sur les actions de la marine britannique en Espagne. Pourquoi lis-tu la production d'armes en France? »

« J'ai changé mon sujet. » Il haussa les épaules.

Incrédule, je clignais des yeux, certaine d'avoir mal entendu. « Excuse-moi ? Tu as quoi ? »

Il sourit, d'un sourire stupide (mais hautement efficace). « Je disais que j'ai changé le sujet de ma thèse. Je fais les blocus britanniques des ports français pendant les guerres napoléoniennes. Alors je suppose que j'ai besoin de ce livre maintenant, moi aussi. »

Je jure devant Dieu que ma vision a viré au rouge. Je suis juste restée là, la bouche ouverte et ce stupide batard avait l'audace de me sourire, comme si c'était une plaisanterie. La France et Napoléon était à _moi_ ! Mon sujet, ma spécialité pendant les deux dernières années, _ma thèse _! Et maintenant il se l'attribuait comme la rock star de l'Histoire et s'asseyait au milieu de mon champ de recherche comme s'il en avait le droit ou quelque chose comme ça !

J'étais furieuse, plus même, je n'avais pas de mot. Cullen sembla le deviner, parce que son stupide sourire de minet s'élargit. « Ferme la bouche, Swan. Tu va finir par baver. »

En dépit de moi-même, ma mâchoire se ferma. Je ne le fis pas pour lui, ni parce que je me souciais de baver devant lui. Parce que ce n'était pas le cas. A ce moment je me battais contre l'idée de faire quelque chose de juvénile comme le traiter de tous les noms ou de lui balancer des projectiles à la figure.

« Ouais, » dit-il finalement d'une voix trainante, étendant paresseusement ses bras derrière sa nuque. Je dus faire un effort pour garder mon regard fixe quand une mince ligne de peau apparut quand sa chemise se releva. Elle semblait si lisse… et si douce… _arrête ça !_ « Il semblerait que nos domaines de recherche risquent de se chevaucher un peu. Je devine que nous allons juste devoir apprendre à partager. »

« Très bien alors, pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant? » Je tendis la main dans l'expectative. « Le livre ? »

Sans quitter des yeux mon visage, il tendit la main et poussa un petit livre rouge sur son bureau près de l'angle, me mettant au défit de venir le prendre. _Stupide Edward Cullen si tu crois pouvoir m'intimider_. Je m'avançais et posais la main dessus. Sa main jaillit comme un serpent à l'attaque et se referma sur mon poignet. Je me glaçais, momentanément étourdie par la sensation de ses longs doigts sur ma peau, et par un petit frisson d'excitation qui me parcourut à ce contact inattendu. J'ai pris une respiration profonde et me suis forcée à le regarder. L'intensité dans ses yeux me déconcerta.

« Quel est le problème? » ai-je finalement réussi à sortir, ma voix sonnant beaucoup plus faible que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« J'en ai besoin, Swan. Je viendrais le récupérer plus tard. »

Je réussis à m'arracher au sort bizarre qu'il m'avait jeté et réussi à récupérer ma main, qui tenait toujours le livre. « Bien. Tu sais où me trouver. »

« Oui. » Murmura-t-il.

Nous nous sommes encore regardé pendant une petite seconde, avant que je ne retourne comme un ouragan à mon bureau, faisant claquer la porte derrière moi.

Il me fallut une bonne heure de travaille pour me remettre de cette confrontation en me plongeant dans mes recherches. A un moment dans la soirée, je dus consulter des livres sur les étagères afin de tirer une conclusion sur certains faits disparates. Je gardais la porte de mon bureau fermée et personne ne se hasarda au quatrième étage. Tout était absolument silencieux. J'étais dans une sorte d'état second, perdue dans les livres et la minutie de l'histoire.

_« Bella… »_

Oh, sa voix était si belle… si claire, si veloutée, si séductrice.

_« Bella… »_

Je pouvais presque sentir ses mots, son souffle sur moi, réchauffant ma peau, chatouillant mes cheveux, murmurant à mon oreille.

« _Bella… »_

Mon nom sonnait merveilleusement, sa voix s'enroulant autour de lui, le caressant. Presque comme des mains… des mains sur mon corps… effleurements … des doigts… .

« Hé, Swan. »

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Quelqu'un secouait mon épaule. Je relevais la tête de mes bras croisés, mes cheveux tombant en un rideau sombre sur mon visage. Je les ramenais en arrière d'une main, cherchant à m'orienter. J'étais dans mon isoloir, penchée sur mon bureau, l'économiseur d'écran de mon ordinateur tournant en boucle devant moi. Edward se tenait à ma gauche, sa main toujours posée sur mon épaule. Ses sourcils fronçaient en une expression perplexe, et… autre chose que je ne pu nommer vu mon état ensommeillé.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » murmurais-je la voix rauque de sommeil.

Il ferma les yeux et secoua un peu la tête. « J'allais partir et j'ai vu que ta lumière était toujours allumée. Tu t'es endormie. »

Je passais une main sur mon visage et gémis, étirant mon dos. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Oh….Euh, minuit-dix. »

« Quoi ? Oh putain ! » Je me redressais brusquement, maintenant complètement réveillée. Les bus passaient toutes les heures à partir de minuit et je venais juste de le rater. Je ne pouvais pas en prendre un autre avant quarante cinq minutes et il gelait dehors.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? »

« Rien, » ai-je marmonné en commençant à fermer mon ordinateur. « J'ai juste raté le bus. »

Il resta là en silence pendant une petite minute tandis que je fourrais mes livres dans mon sac. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Cullen ? Récupérer ton livre ? »

« Hein? Non, garde-le, » il secoua la tête, absent. « Ecoute, tu ne devrais pas attendre dehors seule à cette heure de la nuit. Je vais te reconduire chez toi. »

J'eu un petit rire sans joie. « Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, Cullen. Je suis une grande fille. »

« Pas de doute là dessus, mais tu ne peux pas attendre comme ça à l'arrêt de bus. Prends tes affaires. On y va. »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! »

« Peu importe ! » dit-il en expirant, bougeant ses mains de frustration. « Vas-tu simplement monter dans la voiture et me laisser te reconduire chez toi ? »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Tu es si autoritaire ! »

« Et toi si irritable ! Bon peu importe»

« Très éloquent, Cullen! »

« La ferme Swan. »

Nous avons gardé le silence jusqu'à sa voiture, sa rutilante voiture. Je l'avais souvent croisée sur le parking, mais je n'en avais jamais été aussi proche, et je ne le serais certainement plus. Elle était jolie. Réellement. Et ça sentait le cuir neuf et… Edward à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je savais comment Edward sentait, mais je le savais. Et ça voiture sentait comme lui. C'était agréable.

Une fois installée dans le siège passager, je me tus, ne sachant pas comment nous étions sensé communiquer tous les deux.

Edward se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. « Euh, où habites- tu ? »

« Ah, oui… la Résidence Grosvenor. C'est sur Hawthorne, juste après Crimmins. Tu connais ? »

Il a juste hochait la tête et sortit du parking de la bibliothèque.

« Tu n'as pas de voiture ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

Je secouais la tête. « Trop chère. Normalement les horaires de bus sont bien, du moment que je ne les oublie pas à la bibliothèque. »

« Tu fais ça souvent ? »

« Quoi, m'endormir à la bibliothèque ? »

Il acquiesça.

« De temps en temps. »

« Tu travailles trop. Tu es plongée dans ton mémoire depuis que le trimestre à commencé. »

« Et bien, je suis candidate au Doctorat, Cullen. Toi aussi, aux dernières nouvelles. Vivre pour notre thèse et ce que nous sommes sensés faire. »

Il renifla et haussa un peu les épaules, regardant droit devant lui. Bon sang, sa mâchoire devrait être illégale. Je me détournais, fixant la fenêtre passager. « Je dis juste, que tu devrais prendre un peu plus soin de toi. Peut être sortir de la bibliothèque de temps en temps. Tu sais, avoir une vie sociale ? »

« Oui, bien sur. »

« Tu n'as pas un… euh, copain ou autre chose ? Tu sais, quelqu'un avec qui faire des trucs ? »

« Cullen, on se connait depuis deux ans, et tu sais les heures que je passe à la bibliothèque. Où voudrais-tu que je case un petit ami ? Je suis ravi que tes qualifications en gestion du temps te permette d'avoir une armée de chaudes petites premières années, mais nous ne sommes pas tous…euh, nous ne sommes pas tous aussi doué que toi. »

Il me regarda d'un air renfrogné et je lui souris en retour.

« Pour ton information, je ne suis pas exactement le tombeur que tu pense. »

« Et la petite blonde de ce soir ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, il ne se passe rien. Pas avec elle, pas avec n'importe qui. »

Cela me fit faire une pause pendant quelques secondes. « Vraiment. Tu n'es pas… ne vois personne ? »

Il me regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable avant de bouger un peu la tête et de se retourner vers l'avant.

Je restais assise en silence pendant une minute, pensant à tout ça. Pour quoi y pensais-je d'ailleurs ? Qui s'en souciait ? Pas moi. Absolument pas. Je me fiche de savoir où Edward Cullen colle son… ; Ok, vraiment, _arrête_ de penser à ça. « Tournes ici, » murmurais-je.

Il se gara sur le parking devant ma résidence. C'était un ensemble de deux bâtiments à l'allure un peu bizarre.

« Quel est ton immeuble ? »

Je le montrais du doigt, « Celui de derrière. »

« Je t'accompagne. »

« Ne soit pas ridicule, c'est à deux cent mètres. »

« C'est deux cent mètres à pied dans l'obscurité. La moitié des lampadaires ne fonctionnent pas et il n'y a personne dans le coin. Je t'accompagne. Sors et allons-y. »

« Oh ! Si têtu ! »

Mais je suis descendu de sa voiture et mis mon sac sur l'épaule, commençant à me diriger vers mon bâtiment. Nous ne dîmes rien pendant notre courte marche jusqu'à ma porte. Edward se tenait juste derrière moi quand je cherchais mes clés.

« Rez-de-chaussée ? » demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçais.

« Ta fenêtre ferme ? »

Je me retournais pour le regarder, les yeux écarquillés. « Qu'est qui se passe _avec_ toi ? Depuis quand tu joue les Monsieur Sécurité ? »

Il haussa les épaules maladroitement. « Tu es une femme vivant seule. C'est juste du bon sens. Tu ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un escalade ta fenêtre pendant que tu dors. »

« Et bien je vais bien. Ecoutes, merci pour la balade Cullen. J'ai apprécié. »

Il se tenait toujours debout à moins d'une longueur de bras de moi, et soudain se fut trop près. Trop proche ? Pas trop proche. Juste… proche. Il regardait mon visage, avec encore cette expression bizarre dans les yeux. Je le regardais fixement, attendant qu'il réponde à mon remerciement. Il ne dit rien, mais à ma grande surprise, il saisit une mèche de mes cheveux avec ses doigts et souffla dessus. Son souffle caressa ma joue, me faisant frissonner. Doucement, il mit mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. Edward Cullen touchait mes cheveux. Par quel enfer Edward Cullen touchait mes cheveux? C'était plaisant. Plaisant? Oui je pense que j'aimais qu'Edward Cullen touche mes cheveux. Attends. Je n'ai aucune raison d'aimer la main d'Edward Cullen sur mes cheveux. Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

« Tu avais un petit truc dans tes cheveux. » dit-il la voix basse et rauque.

Oh, j'avais quelque chose dans mes cheveux. Ok. Ca expliquait tout, sauf ce sentiment étrange et le fait qu'il ai rangé derrière mon oreille la mèche. Il se racla la gorge. Je fis passer mes clés dans mon autre main. Bon, bizarre, le moment délicat était passé. Je me retournais et ouvrit la porte.

« A plus tard, Cullen, » ai-je dit en rentrant. « Merci encore pour le transport. »

« Pas de problème Swan, » sa voix et son attitude étant revenu à la normale. « A bientôt. »

Je lui claquais la porte au nez. Quel enfer !

* * *

J'oubliais assez rapidement les événements étranges post-promenade-en-voiture. Cullen me rendit les choses faciles en redevenant l'individu arrogant et irritant le jour suivant où je le vis. Ajouté à ça le fait qu'il était suivit par une autre blonde maigrelette dans tout le département d'Histoire. C'était répugnant, et je ne me souciais pas de ce qu'il avait dit à leur propos.

Et cette histoire de recherches qui se chevauchaient était en passe de devenir une énorme épine dans mon pied. J'étais habituée à roder dans la section d'Histoire sans entrave. Personne ne venait jamais consulter ces livres et j'avais _ma_ liste de référence. Et j'avais l'habitude de les avoir à _ma_ disposition. Maintenant à chaque fois que je cherchais un livre, il avait disparut. Et à chaque fois que je demandais à Angela de voir où il était, la réponse était toujours la même : sorti par Edward Cullen. Au moins deux fois par jour je me retrouvais dans son stupide bureau à négocier l'utilisation d'un livre qu'il avait emprunté juste avant moi. Il semblait prendre plaisir à prendre en otage mes recherches, souriant d'un air aussi satisfait que désagréable, alors que je suppliais, quémandais et négociais. Il me les donnait toujours, finalement, mais inévitablement à un moment de la soirée il avait besoin de vérifier quelque chose dans l'un d'eux et il venait envahir mon bureau. Je ne prenais même plus la peine de fermer ma porte, puisque j'allais devoir me relever pour l'ouvrir dès qu'il commencerait ses allées et venues. Et ce n'était pas comme si il prenait son livre et repartait. Il voulait en _parler_, ce qui inévitablement menait à une argumentation, puisque nous avions rarement le même point de vu sur quoi que ce soit. Et Dieu me garde d'avoir raison sur un seul point. Il partait en colère, boudait, pour revenir une heure plus tard en brandissant un autre livre prouvant son point de vu. Ca m'empêchait de me concentrait et c'était épuisant… et peut être un petit peu amusant.

C'était un vendredi soir à peu près normal jusque là. J'étais monté au quatrième étage de la bibliothèque un fois mon dernier cours terminé, armée d'une liste de livres dont je pensais qu'ils me seraient utiles pour mes recherches du jour. Je traversais tranquillement les allées, faisant courir mes doigts sur les couvertures, profitant de ce sentiment de plaisir que j'ai toujours ressentis lorsque j'étais entourée de livres. J'étais à la fin d'une allée et tournais vivement au bout pour prendre la suivante quand je percutais pratiquement Edward.

« Oh ! Putain ! »

« Salut ! »

« Bon Dieu, Cullen, tu attends quelque chose ou quoi? »

« Je cherche un livre, Swan, comme toi, » grommela-t-il. Il en avait déjà trois sous le bras.

« Peu importe, pousse toi, s'il te plait. C'est ma section ici. » Il fronça les sourcils une seconde, puis se redressa et fit un geste théâtrale du bras. Je soufflais mais finalement repris mes recherches en parcourant les numéros de référence des livres posés sur les étagères. J'ai finalement trouvais celui que je cherchais, rangeait sur la cinquième étagère. J'arrivais à le toucher du bout des doigts, sur la pointe des pieds quand soudain je sentis une chaleur le long de mon dos. J'ai presque haleté et je vis les longs doigts fins d'Edward se saisir du livre et le porter à ma hauteur pour que je puisse le saisir. Je me retournais vers lui pour le remercier, il était encore juste derrière moi, presque contre moi.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, même sous les néons blafards au dessus de nos têtes, ses cheveux étaient toujours un enchevêtrement magnifique de brun et de roux parsemé de reflets dorés. Et ses yeux. Honnêtement je n'avais jamais fait attention à la couleur de ses yeux avant. Si verts, je n'avais jamais vu des yeux si verts. Dieu aime juste certaines personnes plus que d'autres. Et Dieu adorait Edward Cullen.

« Merci, » ai-je murmuré, serrant le livre contre ma poitrine, à deux mains. Son visage était figé et dur, les muscles de sa mâchoire tendus.

« Pas de problème, » souffla-t-il.

Et ça recommença. La même bizarrerie d'il y a quelques semaines devant mon appartement. C'était un charmeur de serpent, cet homme. Et je compris l'armée de filles se languissant pour lui. Mais elles étaient de jeunes petites étudiantes désespérées, et moi j'étais une universitaire intelligente, quasi diplômée. Je pouvais faire mieux que ça. Et j'avais besoin de m'éloigner, et d'arrêter définitivement de regarder dans la profondeur de son regard vert.

Je fixais le sol, il fit un pas en arrière, et je me détournais vers l'allée suivante. Et ce fut tout.

Sauf que quand je suis parti à la recherche des livres suivant sur ma liste, ils avaient tous disparus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pris la peine de vérifier, mais je le fis. Je suis descendu voir Angela et elle leva les yeux. « Tous sortis par Edward Cullen. » Vraiment, Cullen ? _Réellement ?_ La typographie du plateau du Mont Saint Jean? « Tu as besoin de lire ça? »

C'était comme si il faisait exprès d'empiéter sur mon domaine. Et vous pouviez jouer avec moi de bien des manières, mais il ne fallait pas toucher à mes recherches. Je refaisais le chemin inverse jusqu'au quatrième étage, en colère, de retour dans le bureau d'Edward. La porte était ouverte, il était penché à son bureau, comme d'habitude.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, Cullen ? » ai-je crié en déboulant à travers sa porte.

Il sursauta et se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil.

« Je peux t'aider, Swan ? »

« Le Mont Saint Jean ! » dis-je, en agitant la main pour y mettre l'accent. « Rends le moi ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais de quoi je parle. La typographie du plateau du Mont Saint Jean. Pourquoi l'as-tu ? Tu travaille sur le blocus de la marine en France et le Mont Saint Jean est l'endroit où la bataille de Waterloo a… »

Il se leva lentement dans l'espace restreint de son bureau, et je pris réellement conscience à quel point il était grand.

« Je sais où la bataille de Waterloo a eu lieu, Swan. Il y a une théorie selon laquelle le trafic fluvial… »

« Pitié, » ai-je craqué. « Je jurerais, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, que tu essaie d'avoir ma peau. »

Il avait ses doigt posés sur un livre, mon livre, pas de doute, et il se rapprocha lentement de moi, l'emmenant lentement en même temps. « Ca marche ? » murmura-t-il doucement.

« Quoi ? Tu le fais exprès ? » Demandais-je confuse. « Tu es en train _d'essayer_ d'avoir ma peau ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je te le redemande, » dit-il, la voix basse et rauque, « Ca marche ? Je peux avoir ta peau ? »

Je suis restée là, les yeux fixés sur lui, perdue, même pas certaine de ce dont nous parlions. J'étais sûr qu'il se rapprochait toujours de moi et que maintenant il envahissait franchement mon espace personnel. J'étais paumée et je sentis mon visage rougir, autant en raison de la confrontation que de cette folie, ressentant un vol de papillon prendre résidence dans mon estomac. Pourquoi était-il si proche de moi ? Et pourquoi jouait-il avec moi comme ça ? Je savais que nous étions adversaire, mais pourquoi faire tant d'effort juste pour m'énerver ?

« Oui, » dis-je finalement, ma voix à peine audible. « Tu peux avoir ma peau. »

« Bien… » murmura-t-il, parce que maintenant il se tenait juste devant moi me fixant une nouvelle fois de ses yeux mortels, « C'est bon, alors. »

« Tu veux ma peau ? » chuchotais-je en retour. Quoi ? Qu'est ce que je disais ? Saloperie de charmeur de serpent vaudou.

« Je veux tout, » gronda-t-il. Et ensuite c'est arrivé. Ses mains sont apparues comme des flèches et serrèrent ma tête et me tenant toujours, sa bouche est descendu sur la mienne. Oh…. Mon Dieu. Edward Cullen m'embrassait. Pourquoi m'embrassait-il? Et c'était bien. Vraiment, vraiment bien. Naturellement, ses baisers étaient phénoménaux, en plus de tous ces autres avantages injustes.

Je me suis raidie et j'ai tourné la tête juste d'un cheveu, pensant que j'allais le repousser et lui demander à quoi il jouait avec moi, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre ma bouche ne suivait pas le même plan que ma raison, et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je l'embrassais en retour. Si j'avais pensé que lui m'embrassant c'était bien, nous deux en train d'échanger un baiser était _encore meilleur_. Avec mon apparente (flagrante ?) reddition, il fit un pas de plus, se collant contre moi, ses doigts glissant dans mes cheveux, caressant ma tête.

C'était bon, si bon que j'avais le souffle court. Et ma bouche ouverte était l'invitation dont il avait besoin. La langue d'Edward effleura la mienne et je pense que je gémis un peu. J'aurais du être embarrassé, sauf que lui le fit, aussi. Mes mains, inertes jusque là, se sont tendues, agrippant ses épaules, tandis qu'il saisissait mon visage. Il plongea sa langue plus profondément dans ma bouche. Oh… ok. C'était… . Oh, bon sang. Je me suis dit de me taire et d'arrêter de penser et j'ai glissé mes mains dans ses cheveux. C'était encore mieux que ce que l'on pouvait penser, et ça langue faisait des choses subtiles à la mienne et son long corps souple était pressé contre toutes les parties du mien. Sa main gauche dans mes cheveux, son autre bras descendit sur ma taille, m'attirant vers le haut, sur la pointe des pieds, et c'était… encore mieux. Nous étions alignés de la meilleures des façons.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait l'atteindre, ses lèvres quittèrent ma bouche et firent leur chemin jusqu'à mon cou. Oh, c'était bon, trop. Attend. Quoi? Pourquoi étais-je dans ce bureau, en train de faire _ça avec Edward Cullen ?_ Ouais, sure que c'était un charmeur de serpent mais c'était ridicule. Et comme demain serait inconfortable quand il se présenterait avec une autre petite et chaude étudiante à ses basques ? Cette pensée me donnait la nausée.

« Attends, » murmurais-je, tournant la tête sur le coté. Sa langue était en train de tracer une ligne jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille alors que je posais mes mains sur ces épaules pour le repousser doucement. Il ne me lâcha pas mais sa langue disparut. Ses lèvres tout près de mon oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, » chuchota-t-il. Oh son souffle chaud, sur mon lobe. Agréable.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. C'est…»

« Pourquoi pas ? » Sa bouche était toujours à coté de mon oreille, ses lèvres l'effleurant à mesure qu'il parlait, ce qui ne m'aidait pas à me concentrer. Une main caressait doucement mon cuir chevelu, l'autre ma taille, où ma chemise était remontée. Lorsqu'il faisait ça c'était très difficile d'avoir des pensées claires.

« Je ne veux pas de ce genre de liaison, » dis-je doucement.

« Bien, » répondit-il, « moi non plus. »

« Quoi ? »

Il releva un peu la tête, son front reposant sur le coté de mon visage. Bon sang, il sentait bon.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment compris ? Ce que je fais ici? »

Je secouais la tête doucement, il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il le sentit. Finalement il se redressa pour me regarder, ses yeux de charmeur de serpent à quelques centimètres des miens.

« Je travaille toujours sur la Marine Anglaise en Espagne pour ma thèse. »

« Quoi ? Tu as mentis ? »

Il soupira et ferma les yeux. « J'ai menti un petit peu, oui. » J'avais besoin que tu parles avec moi. »

« Excuse-moi ? » Je me raidis, essayant de le repoussait mais il ne me laissa pas faire.

« Dis-moi quelque chose, Bella, si je t'avais demandé de sortir avec moi il y a un mois de ça, qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit ? »

Involontairement, je reniflais avec dédain. Bon Dieu, certaines habitudes étaient difficiles à oublier.

« Exactement, » sourit-il. « Tu m'aurais repoussé. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est d'emprunter quelques livres dont je savais que tu allais avoir besoin. Ca m'a permis de te faire entrer dans mon bureau, de me faire entrer dans le tien. Et de parler avec toi. »

« Tu es en train de dire que tu voulais ça… »

« Depuis longtemps, » finit-il, ses yeux étaient de plus en plus sombres, ses bras enserrant ma taille.

Oh…

« Et toutes ces filles ? » demandais-je. J'aurais voulut simplement me taire mais j'avais aussi besoin d'une réponse.

« Quelles filles ? »

« Toutes celles avec qui tu es toujours. »

Il haussa les épaules et fronça les sourcils, « Comme Lauren ? Je suppose, ouais, j'admets qu'elle me court après, mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Mais elle est toujours dans le coin, à me suivre et elle me pose des questions au sujet de mes cours. Et je _suis_ son professeur. Je suis obligé de lui répondre. »

« Mais il y en a d'autres… »

« Des bimbos qui en pince pour leur enseignant. Je te l'ai dit… pas intéressé. Il y a une seule fille qui m'intéresse, et depuis un certain temps maintenant. »

Il se pencha en avant, m'embrassant sur le coin de la bouche, sur ma mâchoire, dans mon cou… il était tellement bon à ce jeux là. Une fois de plus, mon corps et mon cerveau avaient des plans différents. Mes yeux se fermèrent et mes mains remontèrent sur sa nuque, s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux, jouant avec son col.

« Combien de temps ? » ai-je réussit à murmurer.

Il continuait à m'embrasser, mordiller, lécher mon cou. « Tu te souviens de notre débat, l'an dernier, au sujet de la campagne de Trafalgar ? »

« Mmmm, » dis-je. « Je pense que, _oui_, je me souviens. Tu as été tellement têtu. »

Il rit doucement tandis qu'il revenait à mon visage, près de ma bouche, et je voulais vraiment qu'il y soit déjà.

« Je voulais t'arracher tes foutus vêtement et te prendre sur la table de conférence, » murmura-t-il.

Oh, putain. J'étais faite. Sa confession provoqua un certain nombre de choses dans mon corps, me faisant rougir et me rendant humide et excitée… je resserrais mon emprise sur ses cheveux et attirais son visage au mien. Sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne, sa langue pécheresse donnant de sa magie sur la mienne. Sa main sur ma taille descendit plus bas, plus près de ma cuisse que de ma fesse, et m'attira encore plus à de lui. Il pivota, m'emmenant avec lui, jusqu'à ce que je sois appuyé sur son bureau, et qu'il soit pressé contre moi. Tout son corps. Pressé contre mon corps. Et… waouh… . C'était bon. Réellement bon. Mais j'étais trop petite, ou il était trop grand. Je me redressais, plantant mes mains sur son bureau, jusqu'à ce m'assoir dessus.

Il poussa un petit grognement dans le fond de sa gorge et se planta entre mes genoux. Ses mains descendirent à l'arrière de mes cuisses, glissant vers le bas pour saisir mes genoux. D'un geste brusque, il nous aligna parfaitement. Saint Enfer. Maintenant, je pouvais vraiment le sentir, pressé exactement au bon endroit. C'était si chaud, excitant, enivrant. Je voulais beaucoup plus.

J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de ses épaules, l'embrassant, le touchant, exactement comme j'en avais envie. Parce que maintenant je savais. La poussée d'adrénaline chaque fois que je le voyais, les débats, la haine… ce n'était pas de la haine, c'était de _l'envie_. Je suis si stupide. Je ne haïssais pas Edward Cullen, je le _voulais_, plus que je n'avais jamais voulut qui que ce soit. Et cet exaspérant, irritant homme me disait qu'il me voulait aussi. Il pouvait bien avoir menti et m'avoir mené une guerre injuste mais qui s'en souciait ? Si c'était ça perdre, je me rendais. J'agitais le drapeau blanc, je déposais les armes. Vive l'Angleterre, donnez l'assaut des ports français. A bas Bonaparte.

« Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai pensé à ça? » murmura-t-il contre ma bouche.

Il balança ses hanches en même temps et j'en eu le souffle coupé avant de demandé, « Penser à quoi ? »

« T'avoir comme ça, dans mon isoloir, sur mon bureau. Chaque maudite nuit, sachant que tu étais juste de l'autre coté du mur… » Il ne termina pas, je venais de presser à mon tour mes hanche contre les siennes. Il souffla et ferma les yeux.

« Cullen… » murmurais-je.

« S'il te plait, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, » dit-il, balançant encore son bassin. Sa dureté pressa contre la couture de mon jeans qui se pressa contre moi et ma tête tomba en arrière.

« Edward… » gémis-je.

Sa bouche attaqua une nouvelle fois mon cou. « C'est tellement meilleur, » murmura-t-il.

Une de ses mains quitta mes hanches et remonta jusqu'à ma poitrine, prenant en coupe l'un de mes seins. Cela fit monter en moi le désir encore plus vite, si fort et si rapidement… Mais une petite voix dans ma tête me disait qu'il fallait ralentir.

« Tu veux y aller doucement. » murmura-t-il encore à mon oreille. Bon sang est-ce qu'il pouvait m'entendre ?

« Probable que nous devrions, » dis-je, avant d'attirer son visage vers le mien. J'étais sérieusement accro à sa bouche.

« Ouais, probablement, » dit-il entre deux baisers. Alors il mordillât ma lèvre du bas entre ses dents. Ce n'était pas très fair-play. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'arrêter quand il me faisait un truc pareil. Le bout de ses doigts, ses si longs doigts, se refermèrent sur mon mamelon pour le pincer.

« Oh merde, » ai-je gémit.

« Ouais, » grognât-il, basculant à nouveau.

« Retire ma chemise, » murmurai-je dans sa bouche.

« Merde. »

Mais il le fit, refermant ses mains sur le bas de ma chemise et la faisant passer par dessus ma tête. Dès que je fus libre, mes mains s'attaquèrent à ses boutons. J'y arrivais à peine, alors il le fit pour moi. Une fois ses bras revenus autour de moi, mon estomac nu, se pressa contre son ventre nu, et je savais que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Désormais, ses mains n'étaient plus hésitantes, quand elles revinrent sur mes seins pour les pétrir, frotter, pincer à travers mon soutien-gorge. Je me suis tendu vers lui en l'embrassant plus durement. Ses doigts se déplacèrent, chatouillant mon dos, et mon soutien-gorge disparut. Homme espiègle aux doigts magiques. Ce fut rapide. Mais ses mains sur la peau de mes seins nus repoussèrent au loin toutes autres pensées.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que cela cesse d'être suffisant. Je voulais plus, je voulais sa bouche, là. Et il semblait le vouloir aussi, embrassant le long de mon cou et descendant, descendant, sur ma clavicule, ma poitrine et oh, oui, juste là.

Cette bouche si magique sur la mienne, l'était tout autant sur mes seins, quand il les embrassait, léchait, suçait, l'un après l'autre. Nos hanches étaient toujours enfermées ensemble, basculant, se pressant, et il était si dur. Il gémissait un peu à chaque fois que nous nous serrions.

« As-tu quelque chose ? » murmurais-je après une poussée particulièrement bien orienté qui nous coupa le souffle à tous les deux. Parce que j'étais cloitré comme une nonne dans ce programme de doctorat et que je n'avais pas touché un homme depuis très longtemps. La pilule était de la mémoire ancienne et l'idée de transporter des préservatifs était risible pour moi.

« Hum, je pense en avoir un, » murmura-t-il encore dans ma poitrine. « Si belle, » continua-t-il. « Encore mieux sans tes vêtements. » Il fit une pause assez longue pour lever les yeux vers moi et me regarder à travers ses cils avec un sourire carnassier. Il était si dangereux, comme ça. J'espérais pouvoir garder le rythme.

Il pêcha dans la poche arrière de son jeans son portefeuille et sortit le magique petit paquet carré.

« Bella, nous n'avons pas à le faire, si tu ne veux pas. »

« Vas-tu me plaquer demain ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. « Quoi ? Non ! »

«Ok, alors. Nous allons faire ça, d'accord? Toi et moi? Ensemble. »

Il a incliné la tête, souriant d'un petit sourire recourbé, ses mains fouillant toujours mes hanches alors que je fourrageais dans ses cheveux de mes doigts.

« Allons-y, alors, » ai-je dit, avant d'attitrer sa bouche sur la mienne. Ce fut un peu maladroit lorsqu'il me priva de mon jeans, maladroit parce que nous ne cessions pas de nous embrasser. Et encore un autre tâtonnement lorsqu'il se prépara. Une fois encore, cela aurait été plus facile pour lui si je n'avais pas pris dans ma main son sexe à la minute où il fut libre de son pantalon. Mais c'était si, si bon, qui pourrait me blâmer ?

Bientôt il fut prêt et je gémissais et me pressais encore plus contre lui et alors… oh, il fut en moi.

« Mon Dieu, Bella… » C'est tout ce qu'il dit, dans un long soupir.

« Edward, » murmurais-je à nouveau. Il semblait vraiment aimer m'entendre prononcer son prénom, parce que cela décuplât son ardeur, saisissant fermement mes hanches tandis qu'il replongeait en moi. J'aggripais mes bras autour de ses épaules et me suis accrochais à lui, enroulant mes cuisses nues autour de son bassin.

« Tu sens si bon, » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

« Toi aussi. »

Il a libéré une de mes hanches et glissa ses doigts entre nous. Je ne compris pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son but et alors je ne pu rien faire d'autre que de rejeter ma tête en arrière et gémir. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait ça avant, pas comme ça. Et ça fonctionnait. Je me contractais si fort et il martelait, faisant tremblait le bureau tout entier.

« Es-tu… » demanda-t-il.

« Oui… » Soufflais-je et je le fis, je suis venu dans un glorieux flash de chaleur.

Edward grogna, gémit, et poussa de nouveau et alors il est venu, lui aussi, son visage tendu dans l'effort. Nous nous sommes tenus l'un à l'autre alors qu'il montait en flèche et redescendit progressivement. Il a desserré sa prise sur mes hanches pour prendre mon visage dans ses mains une fois de plus, et se pencha et m'embrassa, si doucement, presque religieusement. Je sentis des palpitations dans ma poitrine. Etonnant. Son doux petit baiser me donnait autant de papillons que cet orgasme stupéfiant.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de moi pour un peu de nettoyage, je me penchais en arrière et fis la grimace, réalisant qu'il y avait quelque chose de dur et de piquant dans mon dos. Je regardais le MS Victoria.

« Je pense que j'ai abimé ton bateau, » murmurais-je. Il se pencha pour regarder.

« Je suis plus inquiet qu'il t'ai abimé. Ca va ? » Il frotta doucement le bout de ses doigts sur les marques de mon dos, si doucement. Et je repensais à la nuit où il m'avait raccompagné chez moi, jusqu'à ma porte, s'inquiétant que ma fenêtre ferme. Comment avais-je oublié cette partie de lui ? Ah, oui! Trop occupée à le haïr.

« Je vais bien, » dis-je, faisant courir ma main dans ses cheveux.

Il me sourit, dans une sorte de fatigue et de paresse, et se pencha pour m'embrasser encore.

« Aller, laisse moi t'aider à remettre tout ça, » murmura-t-il, m'aidant à descendre de son bureau et attrapant mes vêtements sur le sol.

Vous pourriez penser que ce serait gênant, de me tenir nue dans le bureau d'Edward, résonnant de nos murmures post-coïtal, mais ça ne l'était pas vraiment. Je voulais surtout le refaire, et dès que possible. Mais je remis mes vêtements, ce qui pris un certain temps, puisque « l'aide » d'Edward consistait à me tripoter partout où je n'avais pas encore réussi à me couvrir.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, » dit-il, « mais il est absolument impensable que je lise un autre mot au sujet de l'armada espagnole ce soir. »

Je ris et approuvais de la tête, « Ouais, mentalement, je suis cuite, aussi. »

Je regardais vers le bas, essayant de remettre ma chemise en place, et Edward me surprit en me saisissant pas la taille et en m'attirant à lui rapidement.

« J'espère que le reste de toi et encore en état de marche, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de te ramener à la maison et d'essayer encore, dans un endroit un peu plus conventionnel. »

J'ai souri, d'un sourire stupide, large, imbécile, alors que j'entourais ses épaules de mes bras, pressant encore mes lèvres sur les siennes. « Ca semble une excellente idée. Mais juste pour que tu le saches, demain nous revenons travailler et je reprends tous mes livres de recherche, sale menteur. »

Il posa une main sur ma joue, caressant de son pouce ma pommette, « Tu peux avoir tous tes satanés livres. Et pendant que tu y es, tu peux avoir mon corps, mon cœur, et toutes les autres parties de moi que tu voudras. »

Je soupirais et fondais. Ses mots étaient encore plus insidieux que ses regards. « Je prends tout, merci beaucoup. »

« Tout est à toi, Bella. Je me rends. »

Il m'embrassa de nouveau et je me suis perdue, l'esprit ailleurs, le corps picotant et mon cœur battant. Tout ça à cause de ce magnifique, charmant, intelligent, homme charmeur de serpents qui avait ses bras autour de moi.

Voilà. Je pense que je pouvais juste aimer Edward Cullen.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Une petite review pour me dire…

Bon et pour ceux qui en voudrait encore (j'espère qu'il y en a quand même) la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il y a un second chapitre… bon ce n'est pas une suite, mais le POV d'Edward, alors si ça vous intéresse n'hésitez pas à me le dire (enfin pour tout vous dire j'ai déjà commencé la traduction !).


	2. Why Did It Have to Be Me

Coucou à tous !

Avant toutes choses je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui ont laissé une review pour le premier chapitre... Ca m'a fait extrêment plaisir !

Donc voilà la suite de Waterloo, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment une suite hein, c'est le POV d'Edward.

* * *

**Why Did It Have to Be Me**

Bella Swan me rendait absolument fou.

Elle me rendait absolument fou depuis la première fois où j'avais posé les yeux sur elle, bien que la nature de cette folie est changée au cours des deux années passées.

Ma première rencontre avec elle se fit à la réunion d'orientation des diplômés du programme d'Histoire de l'université de Washington. Cette journée était déjà un désastre. J'étais en retard. Rien d'inhabituel; je suis toujours en retard. Je ne le fais pas exprès, je le jure. Je pense que c'est génétique. J'essaie vraiment d'être à l'heure et je _pense_ toujours l'être. Puis je regarde ma montre et il est toujours un quart d'heure plus tard que ce que je pensais. Comment ça se produit ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai toujours étais comme ça et je suis toujours en retard pour tout. Et ce jour là n'était pas différent. Le désastre s'est aggravé quand je me suis perdu, cherchant la salle de conférence où la réunion devait avoir lieu. J'ai demandé à quelqu'un la direction, et alors qu'elle était extrêmement désireuse de m'aider, me donnant même son numéro au cas où je me perde de nouveau, il s'est avéré qu'elle aussi avait complètement tord. J'ai donc perdu une bonne dizaine de minutes à chercher un bâtiment qui n'existait pas.

Au moment où, j'ai finalement trouvé la salle de séminaire, le Dr Banner était déjà au milieu de son discours de bienvenue. J'ai ouvert la porte aussi doucement que possible, mais ça ne servit à rien. Près d'une centaine de personnes ce sont retournés, à l'unisson, dans ma direction pour me regarder. Le gars qui était en retard le premier jour. Fantastique première impression. Je souris et balbutiais une excuse tout en me dirigeant vers la première place disponible, qui naturellement se trouvait au milieu de la salle. J'étais encore en train de murmurer mes regrets quand un très joli visage c'est matérialisé dans la masse des figures tournaient vers moi, et j'ai commençais à bégayer pour une tout autre raison.

Ok; alors oui, j'ai pensé qu'elle était excitante à la minute où je l'ai vu. J'aurais eu du mal à ne pas m'en apercevoir. Elle était menue et petite, avec des traits parfaitement symétriques. Et cette impression était renforcée par son teint pale et ses grands yeux sombres. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés ce jour là, ce que je découvrirais comme un peu inhabituel pour elle. Normalement elle a les cheveux relevés dans une sorte de chignon en désordre, maintenue par des crayons. Mais en ce premier jour, ils étaient lâchés, retombant sur ses épaules. Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine sexy dans son jeans et son chandail moulant, au milieu de cette salle de conférence. Alors bien sur que je l'ai remarqué. J'ai aussi remarqué son air renfrogné et ses yeux qui me regardaient avec dégout. Alors elle s'est moqué et à murmuré quelque chose d'inintelligible dans un souffle, un sourcil arqué d'incrédulité… Ok merci la première impression.

Ca importait peu, cependant, parce qu'assez rapidement, j'appris à la connaitre et mes premières impressions furent du passé. Cette femme était une vraie terreur. Elle était féroce, impulsive. Ca ne prit pas longtemps aux autres étudiants pour la surnommer Petit Napoléon, aux vus de sa tendance à régler chaque situation au bulldozer et de taper du pied (ses minuscules pieds) tant qu'elle n'avait pas obtenue ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait aussi gagné ce surnom parce qu'elle était spécialisée dans la France napoléonienne. Il semblait qu'il y avait aussi un rapport avec les cours qu'elle donnait. Enfin peu importe les raisons de son surnom, nous ricanions derrière son dos quand on l'appelait « le petit Napoléon » mais personne ne lui disait jamais en face. Parce que cette fille était bien trop effrayante.

Quoiqu'il en soit… moi et Petit Napoléon. Nous ne nous entions pas… du tout. Enfin, ça n'aurait pas du être un gros problème. Je suis une personne polie. Je peux donc être gentil avec quelqu'un, si c'est nécessaire, pour de courtes périodes de temps. Mais c'était justement ça le problème. Petit Napoléon était dans mes pattes Tout. Le. Temps.

Elle était spécialisée dans la France napoléonienne, domaine qui, bien sûr, était tout empêtré avec ma spécialisation, l'histoire de la marine britannique. Parce que si vous allez étudier la marine britannique, il est difficile de ne pas passer beaucoup de temps sur ce qui est sans doute son apogée, sa suprématie lors des guerres napoléoniennes. Donc elle était là, Petit Napoléon, à chaque cour, séminaires, auxquels j'assistais. Même les plus ésotériques et obscures conférences pouvaient avoir seulement deux étudiants, elle et moi.

Et, oh mon Dieu, elle avait un avis sur tout ! Elle argumentait sur chaque foutus détails, peu importe qu'ils soient insignifiants. Secrètement, je la suspectais d'en vouloir à la marine britannique d'avoir vaincu la France, et qu'elle aimait déplacer sa colère sur moi. Peu importe. L'Angleterre avait dominée la France sur l'eau. Et oh, ouais… ils ont gagné cette guerre aussi. Elle semblait toujours oublier cette partie.

Elle essayait constamment de trouver une raison à la supériorité navale des Anglais; quelques secrets qui expliqueraient pourquoi Napoléon pouvait leur botter le cul sur terre mais pas en haute mer. Elle me jetait toujours une de ses folles théories à la figure, essayant de me mettre hors de moi ou de me prendre en défaut sur quelques informations que je ne connaitrais pas. Ouais, bonne chance avec ça, chérie.

Parce que c'était l'autre chose vraiment ennuyeuse au sujet de Petit Napoléon. Elle pensait que j'étais stupide. Du moins au début. A notre première réunion d'orientation, il était clair qu'elle m'avait catalogué comme joli garçon habitué de la marijuana qui n'avait aucune substance à apporter dans une discussion. Alors je l'ai mise au parfum… et rapidement. Donc elle me vouait aux feux de l'enfer parce que je n'étais pas le débile qu'elle avait cru que j'étais.

Quand elle a réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait pas me haïr d'être stupide, elle a décidé de me haïr parce que j'étais riche. Elle était toujours à faire des commentaires sarcastiques sur ma voiture ou mon absence de prêt étudiant. Soyons clair : oui ma famille a beaucoup d'argent. Nous avons eu le bonheur que mon grand-père soit un putain d'homme d'affaires qui a eu une brillante idée et beaucoup de chance. Il nous avait à chacun mis en place des fonds d'investissements qui nous assuraient à tous de ne jamais avoir de soucis d'argent. Ce qui était génial. Mais il, et mon père après lui, nous avait laissé avec une saine compréhension des obligations de partage qui allait avec les privilèges. Nous ne tenions jamais rien pour acquis. Et ce n'est pas parce que nous n'avions pas à travailler pour nous garantir un toit sur la tête que nous nous autorisions à être inactifs.

Mon frère aîné, Emmett, est celui qui est né avec la passion pour l'industrie, alors il a pris la direction effective de l'entreprise, ce qui me laissait libre de m'adonner à ma passion, les livres et l'Histoire. Je suis reconnaissant de la liberté que cela me procure alors je fais en sorte de redonner par un million d'autres moyens. J'étais un donateur régulier d'une demi-douzaine d'œuvres de charité et l'une des bourses de cette Université qui prenait en charge la scolarité d'élèves défavorisés était financée par moi. Bien sur je gardais cette partie sous silence. Peu importait. Personne n'allait m'accuser d'être un riche playboy paresseux, certainement pas cette Petite Miss Ridiculement Indignée. Mon seul plaisir frivole était ma voiture. Pardonnez-moi. C'était une chouette voiture, très économique en carburant, quand vous la poussiez un peu. Et je n'en avais qu'une, en plus. Emmett en avait quatre.

Ce fut une longue première année, bataillant à chaque cour, à chaque session de travail. Partout où j'allais, elle était là, toujours dans mes pattes, m'accusant d'avoir tord, ayant l'audace de me défier. Et comment refuser ce défi ? Je n'ai jamais pu. Si elle tendais une perche je ne pouvais pas résister de la saisir. Le Dr Banner, le pauvre bougre qui avait eu l'infortune de devoir s'occuper de nous, passait plus de temps à nous arbitrer qu'à nous guider dans nos études. Et à qui la faute ? Pas à moi. Elle commencais toujours. Enfin, presque toujours. Parfois c'était amusant de lui jeter un argument juste pour la voir s'énerver, l'observer bafouiller au démarrage et ensuite la voir pulvériser mon exposé. Appâter Petit Napoléon aurait pu être l'un de mes sports favoris.

Cela a empiré au cours de notre seconde année quand nous avons commencé à enseigner aux étudiants de premier cycle l'introduction à l'Histoire. Elle était juste un tyran dans sa salle de classe, comme elle l'était partout ailleurs. Presque immédiatement, j'ai été assiégé pendant mes heures de bureau, d'étudiants en larmes, demandant à être transféré dans ma section. Elle devait être particulièrement dure avec les filles parce qu'elles étaient toujours les plus insistantes, me suppliant pratiquement de les laisser entrer dans ma classe. Alors elle a commencée à être offensé que je sache garder mes classes à l'écoute et m'accusa d'être trop « gentil ». Parfait. Encore un sujet à jeter sur le feu de notre haine mutuelle.

Une fois que nos interactions avec les premières années à augmenter, elle a commencé à me chercher pour une nouvelle raison. Parce que maintenant, en plus d'avoir commis des crimes impardonnables comme de ne pas être stupide ou d'être riche, Petit Napoléon avait décidé que j'étais un coureur. Franchement, ce n'est pas de ma faute si beaucoup de jeunes filles impressionnables de première année en pince pour une figure d'autorité de moins de quarante ans. Et j'ai toujours fait mon travail, les conseillant sur les cours, en étant à l'écoute de leurs problèmes. Oui, quelque unes d'entre elles m'avaient mis dans une situation inconfortable, me forçant à expliquer que je n'aurais pas de rendez-vous avec une élève et je n'ai jamais commencé quoi que ce soit avec elles. Aucune d'elles n'avaient d'intérêt pour moi de toute façon. J'avais besoin d'un peu plus qu'un joli visage. J'avais besoin d'intelligence, de confiance et de quelqu'un qui soit passionné par quelque chose. J'avais quelques exigences, en dépit de ce qu'_elle_ pensait.

J'avais une vie sociale, ne vous méprenez pas. J'avais des amis et j'étais sorti avec quelques femmes pendant ma première année, jamais rien de sérieux, vu l'emploi du temps que nous avions cela ne permet pas d'avoir beaucoup de temps libre. Mais juste le fait que je ne dormais pas à la bibliothèque, _comme certaine personne_, couplé avec les premières années languissantes d'amour, semblait avoir cimenté ma réputation, du moins dans _son_ esprit, que j'étais une espèce d'impitoyable séducteur. Rien ne pouvait être plus éloigné de la vérité, et mon existence était plus proche d'un moine cloitré que du téméraire Don Juan. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait son avis sur moi et rien ne pourrait l'en faire changer. Non pas que je m'en souciais. Pas du tout même.

Une autre chose agaçante au sujet de Petit Napoléon (juste histoire de l'ajouter à la liste), c'est qu'elle semblait toujours avoir les livres les plus intéressants et qu'elle ne les partageait pas. Si elle tombait sur la mention d'un livre rare et obscur, elle n'avait pas de repos tant qu'elle ne l'avais pas acquis dans le cadre des prêts interbibliothèques. La plupart des gens n'avaient pas la patience ou la persistance nécessaire pour traquer certains de ces livres. Et il semblait que le Petit Napoléon n'était pas comme la plus part des gens. Si ce livre était quelque part, elle avait la ténacité d'un blaireau pour l'obtenir. Bien sur, une fois qu'elle l'avait, ma curiosité était piquée et je voulais y jeter un coup d'œil. Et le petit tyran ne voulait jamais me le donner, qu'elle soit damné.

En fin de compte, c'est comme cela que tout à commencé; comment l'« incident de Trafalgar » s'est produit, c'était juste un stupide livre rare.

Il y avait une salle de conférence dans le département d'Histoire. Bien qu'elle soit disponible pour quiconque du département qui voulait y tenir une réunion, il y avait de bien meilleures installations ailleurs sur le campus, ce qui fait que cette salle n'était utilisée qu'en dernier recours. Shelley, la secrétaire du département, en gardait les clefs et il était devenu habituel pour les diplômés d'histoire de s'en servir comme salle d'étude entre les cours. Nous avions tous nos petits bureaux, mais la bibliothèque se trouvait à dix minutes de marche, et si vous n'aviez qu'une heure de libre entre deux classes, cela n'avait pas de sens de faire tout ce chemin jusque là-bas. C'était sombre et un peu poussiéreux, mais c'était suffisant si vous vouliez faire une peu de lecture.

C'est ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ce jour là, dévorer cent autres pages de mon exemplaire de Kartock sur les frégates britannique. Les frégates sont depuis longtemps ce que je préfère, et j'adorais vraiment ce livre. J'étais impatient de replonger dedans. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je pousse la porte et que je vois la silhouette familière et fine du Petit Napoléon… Bella Swan, penché sur une pile de livres à l'extrémité de la longue table.

Je gémis pour moi-même et pendant une minute je considérais l'option de faire demi-tour, mais elle leva la tête pour regarder la porte.

Ses cheveux étaient remontés sur sa tête et tenaient grâce à trois stylos, si je comptais correctement. Elle portait ses lunettes et elles glissèrent de son nez quand elle se pencha pour me regarder. C'était vraiment mign… stop ! Petit Napoléon n'était _pas_ mignonne. Je pense que j'avais établit dès le début que ouais-elle-était-existante, mais le fait d'être chaude était complètement effacé pas le fait qu'elle soit têtue comme une mule.

Et le facteur mule était à son summum ce jour là. A la minute où elle se rendit compte que c'était moi, sa lèvre se courba vers le haut dans un ricanement et elle retourna à son livre. « Oh, c'est juste toi. »

« Content de te voir, aussi, Swan, » murmurais-je contournant la table de conférence et prenant une chaise aussi loin que possible d'elle. Elle ne dit rien de plus, elle retourna à son livre, un coude posé sur la table, sa main sur sa nuque. J'ai fixé le sommet de son crane pendant encore une seconde avant de m'assoir et de sortir mon livre de mon sac.

Nous avons lu pendant un moment en silence. Sauf que quand il y a une autre personne avec vous dans une salle complètement silencieuse, ce n'est jamais vraiment le silence. Chaque petit son que faisait Swan étaient amplifiés un millier de fois et c'était gênant. Elle n'était pas particulièrement bruyante, mais je ne sais pour quelle raison, chaque fois qu'elle soupirait, chaque fois qu'elle bougeait sur sa chaise, chaque fois qu'elle tournait une page, j'étais complètement déconcentré. Je commençais vraiment à m'énerver, contre moi parce que je me focalisais sur des imbécilités, et contre elle, juste parce qu'elle était _là_.

Finalement, je lui jetais un coup d'œil en coin. Certes, elle me déconcentrait peut être, mais je ne la dérangerais pas. Elle était complètement absorbée par ce qu'elle lisait. Mais yeux passèrent au livre. Il était relié de cuir, poussiéreux et craquelé, avec les pages jaunies. Il semblait très vieux. Un frisson d'excitation courut le long de mon épine dorsale à la vu de celui-ci. Les vieux bouquins étaient fait pour moi. C'était plus fort que moi. Mes doigts me démangeaient de le tenir, je voulais voir les gravures, lire ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur…

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » Ma voix résonna étonnamment fort dans l'espace silencieux, et je grimaçais. Swan fut surprise et plissa les yeux en me regardant avec ses lunettes. Je savais qu'elles ne lui servaient qu'à lire, elle n'en avait pas besoin pour me voir. C'était juste un tic qu'elle avait attrapé pour se donner l'air encore plus redoutable, sue ceux qu'elle intimidait, ça aurait fonctionné, je ne fus pas ému.

« Euh… un journal, » murmura-t-elle rapidement.

Je levais les yeux d'exaspération. Comme si ça allait me parler.

Elle s'est redressée et s'étira le dos en grimaçant. Elle était si pale. Elle avait réellement besoin de sortir plus. « C'est le journal d'un marin dans la marine espagnole. »

Elle avait dit le mot magique et je me redressais sur mon siège. « Vraiment ? Quand ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, déjà ennuyée par mon enthousiasme. « 1805. Il était à la bataille de Trafalgar. »

Je sifflais entre mes dents et reposais mes yeux sur le livre avec un intérêt grandissant. « Comment l'as-tu eu entre les mains ? »

« Prêt inter-bibliothèque, Cullen. »

« Ils ne gardent pas des trucs comme ça sur leur étagères, Swan. Alors comment l'as-tu eu ? »

Elle bougea sur sa chaise avec colère. « Angela, ok ? Elle a un ami à la bibliothèque de Minneapolis. Au département des livres rares, mais elle a tirée quelques ficelles et m'y a inscrite comme professeur, ce que techniquement je suis… »

Je riais avant même qu'elle n'eu terminé. « Joli. J'adore l'idée que tu es entrainé cette pauvre Angela dans ta fraude. »

« Tais-toi, Cullen! J'enseigne ! Je fais partie du corps enseignant! »

« Ouais, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas ce qu'ils veulent dire quand ils fixent les règles. »

« Oui, et bien nous n'avons pas tous un marchand de livre ancien que nous pouvons appeler quand il y a quelque chose que nous voulons. »

Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier. Elle me toisa juste. Elle m'avait eu là. J'avais effectivement un marchand de livres rares.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il parle de quoi? » J'essayais d'avoir l'air dégageait, mais je mourais d'envie de le savoir. Elle me regarda fixement puis eu un mouvement d'exaspération avant de tirer son bloc-notes plus près d'elle. Elle attrapa un des stylos que retenaient ses cheveux, et lorsqu'elle le retira, son chignon désordonné tomba. Elle essaya de le rattraper, faisant tourner ses cheveux plusieurs fis dans ses mains, puis abandonna, les laissant retomber en cascade sur ses épaules. C'était une jolie couleur. Un petit paquet si vicieux à l'intérieur d'un si bel emballage.

Swan commença à griffonner des notes tandis qu'elle parlait. « Il parle d'un groupe de bateaux au sud. Pas français ou espagnols, et pas anglais. »

« Ettttt? » Je me redressais dans mon siège, croissant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Que tu as clairement une idée de ce qu'étaient ces bateaux, crache-le Swan. »

« Tu es si… »

« Clairvoyant ? Intelligent ? Perspicace? »

« Arrogant et exigeant, en fait. » Elle me jeta un regard et lança son stylo sur la table de frustration. Elle se leva et réorganisa ses affaires sur la table, geste que j'interprétais comme de la nervosité. « Je poursuis quelques pistes qui indiqueraient qu'ils auraient pu être portugais. »

Je la regardais en silence pendant quelques minutes. Elle gardait ses mains occupées, tournant les pages de quelques dossiers. Enfin elle se redressa et planta les mains sur ses hanches. « Quoi ? »

« Tu es sérieusement en train de me dire que tu pense qu'il y avait des bateaux de guerre portugais à la bataille de Trafalgar ? »

« Peut-être ! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Cullen ? »

Je me levais brusquement. « Quoi, comme si je ne connaissant pas le moindre satané détail de la bataille de Trafalgar? Tu te souviens à qui tu es en train de parler là ? »

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible là-dessus ! Parce que si tu ne sais pas quelque chose, c'est que c'est forcément faux ! Qu'est-ce qui t'emmerde le plus Cullen ? Que j'empiète sur ton champ de recherche ou que je pourrais avoir raison ? »

« Ca ne m'emmerde pas, je pense que c'est juste une idée ridicule et je suis en train de te faire économiser du temps et de l'énergie au lieu de tourner en rond comme ça! »

« Oh ! Merde ! Bien sure que ça t'emmerde ! Parce que tu sais ce que ça signifie si c'est vrai ! Que les britanniques n'étaient pas aussi puissant que ça sur l'eau… qu'ils ont eu de _l'aide_! »

« Ah, parce que un obscur marin dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler avant, à fait mention de quelques bateaux qu'il n'a pas pu facilement identifier, cela signifie que le Portugal est entré dans la 3ème coalition des mois avant qu'il ne l'ai effectivement fait ? Es-tu honnêtement en train de réécrire l'histoire comme ça, Swan ? »

« Toi et moi savons que l'Histoire se réécrit tous les jours, sur la base de preuves découvertes au fur et à mesure. »

« Et avec cette seule preuve tu va redéfinir la bataille navale la plus décisive du XIXème siècle ? Franchement, Swan ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Cullen ? Fâché parce que ta précieuse marine britannique ne semble pas avoir était l'acteur tout puissant pour laquelle tu la fait passer ? Ou tu es emmerdé parce que tu n'as pas trouvé ça le premier ? » Sa bouche était tordue d'un sourire satisfait quand elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et soupira profondément.

Je vis rouge. J'étais furieux. Nous nous tenions debout à chaque extrémité de la table de conférence; nos voix avaient graduellement augmenté jusqu'à nous hurler l'un sur l'autre. Nos yeux étaient brillants de colère, nous avions tous deux la respiration difficile. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce se passait en moi. Oui, elle me poussait à bout pour m'énerver, mais elle le faisait tout le temps. Alors pourquoi diable avais-je cette colère irrationnelle en moi à cause de sa stupide et folle théorie ?

Et c'est là que je le sentis, la prise de conscience parcourant tout mon corps.

J'étais _dur_. Comme un rock. Mon pénis était complètement, douloureusement en érection. Pour Petit Napoléon. _Non_ ! Pas pour _elle_. J'étais juste… excité. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Certainement qu'un commutateur avait du être inversé ou que quelque fils avaient du se croiser dans mon cerveau. Ma tête pensait « colère » et mon corps pensait… « sexe ». Puis c'est arrivé – mon corps agressa ma tête d'images libidineuses. De Swan, de Swan nue, de Swan allongée sur cette table de conférence, de moi sur elle, prenant Swan, des ongles de Swan plantés dans mon dos alors que je la pénétrais et qu'elle criait mon nom…

J'ai explosé dans une sueur froide. Je me penchais en avant, parce que mon érection n'avait pas diminué dans la légèreté, particulièrement pas après avoir imaginé glisser ma main vers le haut autour de cette cuisse pâle et… Putain ! Arrête ça ! C'était quoi cet enfer ? J'étais un gamin de treize ans ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Ce genre de merde ne m'arrivait pas à moi. Et spécialement pas quand je regardais le Petit Napoléon.

Elle était toujours là, bras fermement croisés, furieuse. Alors qu'elle me regardait balbutier et bégayer, parce que toutes mes capacités à parler de manière cohérente c'étaient enfuies, elle fronça les sourcils et elle semblait préoccupée.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi ? Tu te sens mal à l'idée de mon génial projet de thèse ? »

C'était là que j'étais supposé lui faire quelques commentaires sarcastiques et terminer mon argumentation. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas parler. Je ne pouvais pas faire abstraction de ce qui venait de se produire en moi… et de ce qui était _en train_ de se produire, parce que ça ne s'arrêtait pas.

Comme je continuais à garder le silence, elle fronça encore les sourcils et souffla d'irritation. « Peu importe Cullen. En premier lieu, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, alors arrêtons ça, ce n'était pas voulut. »

Je gémis doucement.

_Pitié, ne dis pas ça. Pas maintenant._

Elle commença à fourrer ses livres dans son sac, se préparant à partir. Merci mon Dieu. Aller… sort d'ici, et peut être que cette ardente, lancinante, érection partira avec toi. « C'est mes recherche de toute façon, » disait-elle, sans me regarder, « alors reste juste en dehors de ça. Et ne pense même pas à me demander de voir ce journal. »

Elle jeta son sac à dos sur l'épaule et se tourna vers moi. Je grimaçais et m'accrochais au bord de la table, en priant, pour qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de rien. Merde, pourquoi étais-je si grand? Elle gardait les yeux sur mon visage, cependant. J'aurais voulu pouvoir dire la même chose. Mon traître regard était occupé à remarquer que ses seins avaient l'air fantastiques dans ce t-shirt serré. _Stop, ça suffit._

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller doucement, Cullen, » murmura-t-elle. « T'as pas l'air bien. »

« Merci, » ai-je finalement étouffé, en fermant les yeux d'embarras. Swan quitta la salle, laissant la porte claquer derrière elle, et j'ai finalement expiré. Soigneusement, je me rassis sur ma chaise. Qu'est-ce. Que.C'. Cette. Merde ?

* * *

Je revis Petit Napoléon à quelques reprises cette semaine là, heureusement sans répéter l'humiliant incident de la salle de conférence. Elle était toujours autant de mauvaise humeur et haineuse, comme elle l'était toujours. Je repris facilement mon comportement habituelle avec elle, tout dans l'adversité, face à ses arguments, et tout semblait normal. J'essayais d'oublier cette réaction capricieuse de mon cerveau… et de mon corps. Parce que je n'étais pas réellement attiré par elle. Je ne pouvais pas l'être. Je veux dire, oui, elle était belle, je l'avais toujours remarqué. Mais il fallait plus à une femme pour qu'elle m'attire, et je n'avais rien de cela avec Swan. Pas du tout. Impossible.

En plus, elle ma haïssait. Nous nous haïssions mutuellement. Non, alors quoi qu'il ce soit passé ce jour là, ma réaction pour elle, était juste une étrange aberration. J'avais juste besoin de baiser, clairement. Ca faisait trop longtemps. C'est tout.

Malheureusement, j'avais un gros devoir à rendre pour la semaine suivante, alors il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour remédier au problème. Cela devait attendre. J'étais submergé, enterré sous les livres et les photocopies, mes yeux brulant et douloureux de fixer mon portable vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre sept jours sur sept.

Finalement, un soir après minuit, quand je du lire la même phrase trois fois de suite pour la comprendre, je me déclarais momentanément vaincu. J'ai fermé mon ordinateur et traversé ma chambre, jusqu'à mon lit, m'effondrant en travers, sans me donner la peine de me changer.

Et, je ne pouvais pas dormir. J'étais épuisé. Chaque centimètre de mon corps me le disait. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas arrêter mon cerveau et rester tranquille. J'avais besoin de quelque chose pour me distraire, effacer toutes les pensées des armadas, des frégates et des stratégies de combat pour pouvoir dormir.

_Je pouvais me masturber. _

Maintenant, d'où me venait cette idée ? Je l'avais déjà fait, certes, mais pas souvent, et presque toujours dans la douche, le matin, où je pouvais facilement nettoyer. Je ne pouvais pas me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'avais fait ça dans un lit comme un adolescent. _J'étais_ d'ailleurs un adolescent la dernière fois où j'avais fait ça.

Bien sur, maintenant que j'avais pensé à ça, je ne pouvais plus _m'arrêter_ d'y penser et j'étais déjà à moitié excité par anticipation. Je soupirais dans la défaite, et glissait ma main en bas de mon ventre pour en terminer. Au moment où ma main se refermait sur ma queue, j'étais totalement dur. Ca ne prendrait pas longtemps pensais-je piteusement.

Mais après plusieurs minutes de caresses, je n'y arrivais pas. Bon sang ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? D'abord cette réaction complètement hors de propos face à Petit Napoléon dans la salle de conférence le mois dernier et maintenant je n'arrivais même plus à me soulager ? Et c'est alors que ça se passa. Le seul flash de Petit Napoléon dans ma tête me fit me tendre sur mon lit, ma main m'empoignant plus fermement.

Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas me toucher pendant que je fantasmais sur elle. C'était juste… mal. Je ne serais plus jamais capable de la regarder de la même façon mais apparemment, l'imaginer, elle, était la seule chose qui pouvait me soulager ce soir. Alors j'ai cédé. J'ai laissé les images inonder mon esprit. L'ensemble des fantasmes de la salle de conférence avec beaucoup plus de détails pervers que j'avais réussit à éviter ce jour là. Une fois fait, tout fonctionna normalement. Je me libérais complètement me régalant d'images mentales d'elle, de Bella Swan. Je me la représentais nue, je me la représentais, sous moi, sur moi, je me représentais chaque centimètres carré de son petit corps parfait parcourut par mes mains et ma bouche.

_Maintenant_ j'y étais. En fait c'était si bon que je ne voulais pas que ça se termine aussi rapidement. Alors je ralentis juste pour pouvoir imaginer Swan encore un peu. J'imaginais que c'était sa main, j'imaginais que c'était _elle_, chaude et serré autour de moi… et j'y étais. Je suis venu, longtemps et durement, et comme je gémis ma libération, je gémis aussi quelque chose d'autre… « _Bella_ ».

J'étais baisé.

* * *

J'avais eu raison. C'était étrange de la revoir après avoir fantasmé sur elle. Elle n'en était pas consciente bien sur, mais je me sentais comme un sale pervers. Non pas que ça m'empêchait de recommençait. Parce que maintenant que mon cerveau avait gouté au délicieu fantasme Bella Swan, il en voulait encore plus. Les fantasmes Bella Swan étaient comme de l'héroïne et j'étais officiellement un junkie.

Il semblait que j'étais hyper conscient de sa présence. Si Petit Napoléon entrait dans une pièce, je semblais le savoir instinctivement. C'était comme si j'étais capable de la sentir ou quelque chose comme ça. Je me retrouvais à tout le temps la regarder et l'attraction physique que je ressentais toujours commençais à sortir de ma main, pour devenir de la convoitise et peut être même une sorte d'obsession de seconde zone.

Excepté que nous nous haïssions encore. Ca n'avait pas changé. Nous luttions toujours constamment, bien que toutes ces broutilles finissaient toujours avec moi dur comme de la pierre, cherchant désespérément à me soulager. La situation devenait complètement ingérable.

C'est exactement ce que je pensais un soir à la bibliothèque alors que je m'essayais dans de vaines recherches. Je n'étais pas très sur de ce que je cherchais mais je le saurais quand je l'aurais trouvé. Tenter ce genre de chasse aux livres alors que j'étais déjà tellement distraie était voué à l'échec. Je ne pouvais même pas compter sur des livres pour aller m'enfermer dans mon bureau. J'errais à travers les rayons, vérifiant, parcourant, essayant de sonner un sens aux informations.

C'est alors que j'entendis sa voix et je sus que peu importait les maigres progrès que j'avais fait dans mes recherches, c'était perdu pour la soirée. Cela ne suffit pas pour me faire partir, évidement. Junkie… héroïne… ouais, j'étais foutu.

Elle a tourné au coin de l'endroit où je m'étais installé pou feuilleté des livres, un bras autour des épaules d'Angela. Angela était bouleversée, transportant une énorme pile de bouquins, parlant précipitamment. Ce qui n'était pas dans son caractère.

« Tout vas bien ? » ai-je demandé.

La tête de Swan tourna vers moi. « Oh, Cullen, » dit-elle, rapidement. « Angela et moi avons juste besoin de trier quelque trucs. »

Je retournais à mes livres, les regardant, ne prêtant aucune attention aux mots qu'il y avait sur les pages.

« Ok, Angie, » dit Swan, la voix brusque, avec son ton de femme d'affaire, celui que je connaissais si bien. Elle partait au front, comme d'habitude. J'eu pitié de cette pauvre Angela. Swan était clairement en train de l'embarquer dans quelque chose de pas clair. « Montre-moi ce qui te fait paniquer. »

« Ici, c'est ça, » dit Angela, en feuilletant le livre qui se trouvait sur le haut de la pile jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le passage qu'elle cherchait. « Lis ça ! Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, il fout en l'air mon devoir. Je ne peux pas repartir à zéro aujourd'hui, c'est à rendre pour dans dix jours ! »

Swan resta silencieuse pendant une minute tandis qu'elle lisait. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle terminait sa lecture. Elle a abruptement refermé le livre. « D'accord, voilà ce que nous allons faire. On va chercher ses sources. Il y a les références. C'est juste un gars qui a écrit un bouquin. Il y a cinq ans de ça c'était un étudiant comme nous. Et tu sais_, n'importe qui_, peu écrire un bouquin. » Je pouvais comprendre que le ricanement m'était directement adressé. « Ce sont juste ses affirmations, Ang. Ca ne c'est pas nécessairement passé comme ça. Nous allons consulter ses sources et voir par nous même. »

« Mais… » Angela cligna des yeux et balbutia. « Ca va prendre des heures. Peut être des jours si je ne les trouve pas tous ici. »

« Ca ne sera pas long si nous sommes deux. Maintenant, allons-y. Je sais pertinemment que quatre d'entre eux sont sur les tablettes ici. Nous allons commençer par là»

Swan tira Angela de sa chaise et la poussa dans l'une des allées en face d'elle, aboyant des ordres pendant tout ce temps. Je les ai juste regardés partir.

Swan avait le même papier à rendre pour dans dix jours. Elle était submergée dans ses recherches, comme Angela, comme moi. Et elle venait de tout laisser tomber pour aider Angela. Ca ne correspondait pas à ce que je savais de Petit Napoléon. Petit Napoléon était un tyran. Qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et qui l'obtenait avec un zèle impitoyable. J'avais en quelque sorte toujours admiré cette ténacité et son énergie apparemment sans fin. C'était juste une honte qu'elle n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs considérables pour faire le bien plutôt que le mal. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à tout laisser tomber, et à ce mettre dans les ennuis pour aider un ami en difficulté. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle venait de faire ?

Peut être que je m'étais trompé à son sujet. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle me haïssait qu'elle détestait tout le monde. Peut être qu'elle gardait toute sa méchanceté et sa haine juste pour moi. Cette réflexion me fit réfléchir. Et déprimer. Parce que maintenant je pensais que j'avais effectivement le béguin pour elle. Pour Petit Napoléon.

Je fermais les yeux et secouais la tête pour m'éclaircir les idées. J'avais besoin d'arrêter de l'appeler Petit Napoléon, même dans ma tête, puisque visiblement j'avais maintenant… des _sentiments_ pour elle. Sentiments pour une fille qui me vouait une haine viscérale. Putain de vie.

* * *

Au cours des semaines suivantes je la regardais. Je l'avais déjà regardais bien sur. Regardé ses jambes le jour où elle portait une jupe, regardé la courbe de son cou quand elle était assise en face de moi pendant notre séminaire sur les politiques européenne du XIXème siècle, regardé sa poitrine quand elle portait un t-shirt moulant. Oui j'avais déjà regardé tout ça. Mais maintenant je l'observais interagir avec les autres. Par le passé, j'avais toujours essayé de bloquer sa voix; maintenant je tendais l'oreille pour entendre le moindre de ses mots.

Et voici ce que j'ai découvert : oui, elle était féroce, et têtue comme une mule. Mais elle était gentille, à sa manière. Elle était loyale avec ses amis, pour le peu qu'ils étaient. Elle faisait attention aux gens dont elle se souciait. J'avais même prêté une oreille indiscrète, un jour dans la salle de conférence, alors qu'elle parlait avec son père sur son cellulaire. Oui, je me transformais en harceleur obsédé, mais peu importe. Ca valait la peine de l'entendre au téléphone avec lui. Elle était totalement différente, douce, drôle et attentionné. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, s'il mangeait bien, ou s'il ne travaillait pas trop. Il avait du faire une plaisanterie parce qu'elle avait rit. Swan _riait_. Et je craquais. Beaucoup.

Alors j'avais un problème. Parce qu'elle me haïssait encore. Elle pouvait sourire et discuter avec Angela à l'accueil, mais à la seconde où je passais devant elle, elle me regardait et tout son visage se transformait. Ses yeux lançaient des étincelles et elle fronçait les sourcils. Et invariablement elle m'insultait. Je voulais qu'elle me parle comme elle parlait à son père, je voulais cette douce et souriante jeune femme. Et je n'avais aucune idée de comment y arriver.

Pour commencer, j'ai juste essayé d'être moins virulent, mais elle y a vu un signe de faiblesse et elle m'attaqua encore plus durement. Il était clair que j'allais devoir changer ça et la forcer à interagir avec moi d'une toute autre manière, et qui n'impliquait pas les disputes et les insultes.

Nous commencions notre troisième année à ce moment là, l'été n'avait rien signifié pour nous, nous étions tous resté à Seattle pour travailler. J'avais suivi deux ou trois conférences et rattrapé mes lectures en retard. Swan l'avait apparemment passé à préparer son sujet de thèse parce que dès la fin de la première semaine, elle était déjà totalement immergeait dans ses recherches. Ce qui rendait ma tache encore plus difficile, parce qu'elle ne s'aventurait que rarement en dehors de son bureau, et ça limitait donc mes chances de la rencontrer.

Quand elle finassait par en sortir, c'était pour me trouver juste à coté du sien. Bon, je suppose que la chance n'avait rien à avoir là-dedans. Mon attribution originelle était une cabine au deuxième étage, à l'avant. Alors que je me tenais dans le secrétariat, lisant la lettre d'attribution que j'avais reçu, j'ai profité d'un appel téléphonique de Shelley pour parcourir la liste des attributions et voir où Swan avait été envoyé. Au quatrième étage, à l'arrière. Ca ne le faisait pas. Je n'aurais jamais une bonne raison de passer régulièrement par là.

Je me suis plain que les bureaux du deuxième étage étaient trop près des toilettes et trop bruyant. Shelley s'excusa, mais me dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre place disponible. Je lui souris, de mon sourire le plus amical, et lui demandais si je pouvais jeter un œil à la liste. Elle s'agita et rougit et me laissa faire. Je lue attentivement la liste. Eric Yorkie avait l'isoloir à coté de celui de Swan. Non, non, _non_. Il n'y avait pas moyen que _Yorkie_ soit à coté d'elle toute l'année. Alors j'ai inventé une connerie au sujet de la vessie paresseuse de Yorkie et qu'il serait plus pratique pour _lui_ d'être à coté des toilettes. J'agissais comme si je faisais un énorme sacrifice de prendre le bureau du quatrième étage, et Shelley y vit de la bienveillance et me tapota le bras.

Quand je sortis du secrétariat, j'avais la clé de mon nouveau bureau au quatrième étage. Et avec un peu de chance, la clé de bien plus.

Mais avoir l'isoloir à coté de celui de Swan ne m'avançait pas plus quand sa porte restait toujours fermée et qu'elle n'en sortait pas. Non, j'avais besoin d'un autre moyen.

Et j'en trouvais un.

Rétrospectivement, mentir était un coup bas. Mais je relativisais parce que le mensonge n'était pas très important comparé à ce qui était en jeu. Comme je l'avais supposé, Swan était absolument furieuse quand je lui ai annoncé que j'avais changé mon sujet de thèse. Elle enragea, fuma, tempêta, et il sembla qu'elle avait envie de me jeter des choses à la figure. Ce fut chaud.

Je suppose que si j'avoue les choses moralement douteuses que j'ai faites pour avoir cette fille, je devrais confesser autre chose, en dehors de mon mensonge au sujet de ma thèse. Oh, et la douce conversation avec Shelley qui avait mené au déménagement de mon bureau.

Je me suis introduit dans son ordinateur portable et j'ai lu son projet de mémoire.

Honnêtement, peut-on vraiment appeler ça « introduire » alors qu'elle avait laissé son ordinateur sur la table de conférence pour plus d'une heure, alors qu'elle donnait un cour ? Et il n'y avait absolument pas besoin de mot de passe. N'importe qui aurait pu venir et le lire. Alors je l'ai fait. Regardez ça de cette façon : ce n'est pas comme si je cherchais à voler ses idées ou quelque chose comme ça. Rien n'est plus éloigné de la vérité. J'avais juste besoin de savoir sur quoi portaient ses recherches afin de pouvoir emprunter, avant elle, les livres dont elle avait besoin. Simple.

Je me rendis compte que son projet de thèse était bon. Dans le genre brillant, vraiment. Un genre d'histoire sexy qui se vend réellement dans la section histoire vraies. Je décidais que s'il se passait quelque chose avec elle, je l'encouragerais à la soumettre à des éditeurs une fois diplômés. Ca compenserait pour l'effraction de l'ordinateur, non ?

Tous mes subterfuges semblèrent fonctionner immédiatement. Dès le premier jour où j'ai mis mon plan a exécution, elle est volontairement entrée dans mon bureau. Certes, il s'agissait seulement de me crier dessus et de me réclamer son livre, mais je considérais ça comme un progrès. Et parce que j'étais judicieusement localisé juste à coté de son bureau, je m'aperçus qu'elle était tombée endormie à son bureau après minuit.

Voyant Swan… _Bella_… endormie, vulnérable, sans armure, sans vitriol à me cracher à la figure, eu un drôle d'effet sur moi. Cela me fit l'imaginé douce et endormie comme ça dans un lit avec moi, sa chevelure sombre rependue sur ma poitrine… ouais, j'ai imaginé ça. Bien sur, une fois qu'elle fut complètement réveillée, la tête de mule hargneuse était de retour, mais j'ai quand même réussit à l'entrainer dans ma voiture et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert où elle vivait. Non pas que j'allais faire n'importe quoi avec cette information. Pas encore, du moins.

Je sautillais presque ce soir là en marchant jusqu'à sa porte. Elle était occupée à me lancer des insultes, j'étais occupé à penser combien ce serait fantastique de la retourner, la pousser contre sa porte et l'embrasser. Alors quand finalement elle me fit face, je me suis laissé emporter par mes pensées. Avant de m'en rendre compte, j'étais en train de la toucher, d'écarter une mèche de cheveux de son visage, la mettant derrière son oreille. Et à ce moment là, la seule chose à laquelle j'arrivais à penser, c'était que j'allais me pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser et je me doutais bien qu'elle l'avait deviné. Ou tout du moins ce qui flottait dans l'air entre nous.

Mais je savais ce qui allait se passer si je faisais ça. Elle allait me traiter de salop et de porc. Oh, elle pourrait même me frapper aussi. Et ensuite ça serait encore pire que quand j'avais commencé. Alors je reculais et rentrais chez moi. Elle semblait agitée et confuse, ce qui était une amélioration énorme comparé à l'énervement et la méchanceté habituelle. Je considérais donc cette mission comme réussie.

Les semaines suivantes furent à la fois exaltantes et frustrantes. Exaltantes parce que mon plan fonctionnait, Bella me parlait, et pas juste pour crier. Frustrantes, parce que tout ce temps passé ensemble dans les recherches, discutant, parlant me fit la découvrir encore plus. Tout ce qui me rendait fou chez elle, continuait de le faire, mais d'une tout autre manière. Elle me stupéfait constamment avec son intelligence et sa perspicacité, même lorsque nous étions en désaccord. Et son attachement et sa passion pour son travail m'ont soufflé. Je réalisais qu'elle avait beaucoup plus de qualités que ce que j'avais toujours recherché chez une femme. J'avais juste eu besoin d'arrêter de hurler sur elle assez longtemps pour m'en rendre compte.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais prévu que _ce_ soir _là_ serait _le_ grand soir. J'avais fait des progrès avec Bella, mais dans mon esprit j'avais imaginé une longue et plus traditionnelle route vers le couple parfait. Je me représentais que ce soir là, si la conversation et les recherches s'étaient bien passés et que Bella n'était pas trop hostile, je lui demanderais négligemment si elle voulait aller prendre un café ou quelque chose comme ça. Puis, une fois en dehors de notre milieu universitaire habituel, peut être que nous aurions eu finalement une conversation normale, sans une seule mention pour des champs de bataille ou des dates d'engagements armé, un gars et une fille prenant un café. Alors la glace aurait été brisée, je lui aurais proposé de d'aller diner un soir. Tout en douceur, et j'aurais un rendez-vous avec elle, avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. J'avais un plan.

C'est alors qu'elle m'a inopinément foncé dedans au milieu des étagères. Oui, elle m'a foncé dedans. _Directement sur moi_. Ce qui m'a permis en un quart de seconde de noter une nouvelle fois combien elle était menue et parfaite. Ce qui m'a immédiatement excité, mais je commençais à avoir l'habitude d'être comme ça en sa présence. Puis elle m'a grondé, ce qui m'a empêché d'être dans une situation embarrassante.

Mais quand elle s'est retrouvée sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un livre trop haut, je n'ai pas pu contrôler ma réaction.

J'ai fait un pas en avant jusqu'à ce que je sois presque derrière elle. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de sa peau. Je pouvais sentir son shampoing. Je n'avais jamais était aussi proche d'elle, et j'ai vraiment aimé ça. Je pouvais imaginer comment elle s'adapterait parfaitement contre moi. Je l'ai entendu respirais plus fort, et je souris un peu. J'attrapais son livre, lentement, juste pour prolonger ce moment. Finalement j'ai baissé le bouquin, juste pour qu'elle puisse l'attraper facilement. Elle se tourna. Je ne bougeais toujours pas. Il y avait juste quelques centimètres entre nous.

« Merci, Cullen, » murmura-t-elle. Je voulais vraiment qu'elle commence à m'appeler par mon prénom. De préférence, j'aimerais l'entendre dans un cri.

« Pas de problème, » répondis-je. Mais je ne bougeais toujours pas.

Bella m'a regardé et il se passa définitivement quelque chose. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Ses paupières s'abaissèrent un peu. Sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement. Je voulais la pousser contre les étagères et lui faire des choses déplorables. En fait c'était quelque chose de récurant dans mes fantasmes. Et soudain, en voyant son regard, pour la première fois j'étais sur que quelque chose de similaire avait traversé son esprit, aussi. J'étais à quelques secondes d'agir, tendre la main pour la toucher et juste l'embrasser, quand elle a abruptement détourné son regard, regardant par terre et expirant par la bouche.

Je pris une profonde inspiration. Et elle s'échappa à travers les allées. Je me tapais le front contre l'étagère de livres, me demandant combien de temps j'allais tenir avant de lui sauter dessus.

J'eu ma réponse moins d'une heure plus tard.

Je venais tout juste de réussir à me concentrer sur mon travail, dans mon bureau, quand elle a passé ma porte, comme une furie. Elle devait avoir découvert que j'avais emprunté la Typographie du Mont Saint Jean. Ca promettait d'être amusant.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, Cullen ? » cria-t-elle.

Je me suis redressé sur ma chaise, retenant à peine un sourire satisfait. Ses mains étaient sur ses hanches, ses yeux étincelaient, et elle respirait difficilement. Merde, je l'aimais comme ça.

« Je peux t'aider, Swan ? »

« Le Mont Saint Jean ! Rends le moi ! »

« Quoi ? » Le livre était pose à droite de mon bureau, l'attendant, mais je voulais faire trainer notre échange le plus longtemps possible, alors j'ai prétendu n'avoir aucune idée de ce dont elle me parlait.

« Tu sais de quoi je parle. La typographie du plateau du Mont Saint Jean. Pourquoi l'as-tu ? Tu travaille sur le blocus de la marine en France et le Mont Saint Jean est l'endroit où la bataille de Waterloo a… »

Ok, elle commençait à énoncer des faits historiques qu'un enfant de cinq connaissait, il était temps de terminer cette conversation avant qu'elle ne dégénère, ça ne me mènerait nulle part. Je me levais, supposant que si ma proximité physique l'avait perturbé plus tôt, ça fonctionnerait de nouveau.

« Je sais où la bataille de Waterloo a eu lieu, Swan. Il y a une théorie selon laquelle le trafic fluvial… »

« Pitié, » dit-elle sèchement. Puis elle expira et inspira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, puis poursuivit en murmurant, « je jurerais, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, que tu essaie d'avoir ma peau. »

Mon cœur battit plus fort, alors qu'elle s'approchait inconsciemment de la vérité. Peut-être que c'était ça, le moment que j'attendais. J'avais remarqué que je l'avais ébranlé plutôt. J'avais vu le désir sur son visage, même si elle avait essayé de le cacher. Merde. J'allais prendre le risque, décidais-je. Je fis un pas vers elle, l'observant devenir confuse et alarmée. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre aussi. Ce même regard flou, qu'elle avait eu dans les allées.

« Ca marche ? » demandais-je doucement, m'avançant encore.

« Quoi ? Tu le fais exprès ? Tu es en train _d'essayer_ d'avoir ma peau ? Pourquoi ? » Elle bougea un peu, inconfortable. Ses mots sonnaient comme si elle se préparait à une confrontation mais le reste me disait tout autre chose. Elle était gênée mais au lieu de faire demi-tour, elle restait plantée là. Je me rapprochais encore, jusqu'à envahir son espace personnel, je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps sur ma peau. Mon cerveau était en feu et en voyant son visage rougir, sa respiration devenir erratique, je savais que la même chose était en train de lui arriver. Elle me voulait, même si je ne savais pas si elle en était consciente ou non. J'ai pensé qu'il était temps qu'elle le réalise.

« Je te le redemande, » murmurais-je, « Ca marche ? Je peux avoir ta peau ? »

Ses yeux s'élargirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit et l'électricité entre nous augmenta.

« Oui, » chuchota-t-elle, « Tu peux avoir ma peau. »

Je voulais crier et lever un poing triomphant, mais en fait, je souris juste et dit, « C'est bon, alors. »

Ce qu'elle dit ensuite déchaina un feu ardent en moi, et projeta un éclair de désir tout droit dans mon bassin.

« Tu veux ma peau ? »

Et c'est tout. Elle m'avait eu. Et tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était lui donner cette réponse viscérale « Je veux tout. » Parce que c'était absolument vrai.

Je fis un pas de plus pour combler l'espace entre nous, et j'ai saisi son visage entre mes mains. Elle haleta de surprise, mais n'eu pas le temps de dire quelque chose, avant que ma bouche soit sur la sienne, la réduisant complètement au silence. C'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté pendant un long moment avec sa bouche sous la mienne, mes doigts sur son visage, son corps si près du mien.

Les premiers instant à l'embrasser ont effacé toutes pensées cohérentes, mais une fois le moment passé, je m'inquiétais qu'elle ne m'embrasse pas en retour et qu'elle me repousse et commence à crier. Ca ne se passa pas. Elle fit un petit bruit dans le fond de sa gorge et bougea un peu, puis mit ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains glissant sur mes bras. J'ai desserré ma prise de son visage pour pouvoir passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche et j'y étais. Nos langues se touchant et nous gémîmes à l'unissions. Mon ventre serré par le désir.

Et c'était réel; et à cent pour cent complètement mutuel. Ses mains étaient dans mes cheveux, sa langue était dans ma bouche, son corps était pressé contre le mien. Sauf qu'elle était un peu trop petite, alors j'ai mis mon bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à moi. Là, Oh, ouais. Parfaitement alignés, et je sentis son souffle dans ma bouche. Je commençais à devenir fou, et avant de m'en rendre compte, j'embrassais son menton, son cou, suçais son lobe d'oreille, goutais sa peau. Bella a juste rejeté la tête en arrière, me laissant faire, ses doigts agrippant mes cheveux et tenant mon visage contre elle, comme si elle n'allait jamais me laisser partir. Elle n'avait aucun souci. J'aurais voulut ne _jamais_ arrêter de faire ça.

J'étais perdu dans un brouillard de luxure, ma bouche sur chaque parcelle de sa peau nue que je pouvais atteindre, mes doigts glissant sous l'ourlet de sa chemise pour toucher son dos, quand je la sentis se raidir et marmonner « Attends ».

Et voilà, ça arrivait. Elle allait prétendre que _rien_ ne se passait, qu'elle _ne voulait pas_ ça autant que je le voulais.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. C'est…»

Mais il n'était pas question que je la laisse faire machine arrière. Elle ne pouvait pas nier ce qui se passait, vu la manière dont elle me touchait une seconde plus tôt.

« Pourquoi pas ? » murmurais-je, tout contre son oreille, ne la laissant pas pour autant, continuant à l'embrasser et à la toucher partout où je le pouvais.

Elle soupira avant de dire, «je ne veux pas de ce genre de liaison. »

Heureux d'entre ça, bien que je n'avais jamais pensé que c'était ce genre de relation qu'elle recherchait. « « Bien, moi non plus. »

« Quoi ? »

Elle semblait complètement confuse et je réalisais que nous n'étions pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes. Elle semblait penser que ce soir, ce moment, était une sorte d'aberration alimentée par un simple désir sexuel. Non, j'allais devoir jouer cartes sur table et tout déballer, tout avouer. J'ai respiré profondément et fermé les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment compris ? Ce que je fais ici? »

Je sentis sa tête bouger et j'expirais fortement. Soit c'était le début de notre relation soit elle me tuait. Peut être les deux. De toute façon, je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir.

« Je travaille toujours sur la Marine Anglaise en Espagne pour ma thèse. »

« Quoi ? Tu as menti ? » Sa voix était forte et en colère, un son que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« J'ai menti un petit peu, oui. J'avais besoin que tu parles _avec_ moi. »

« Excuse-moi ? »

Elle avait l'air offensé et outré quand elle commença à se raidir et me repousser. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à faire marche arrière et la laisser s'en aller tout de suite. Bella voulait de moi, si seulement elle pouvait cesser d'être en colère assez longtemps pour s'en rendre compte.

« Dis-moi quelque chose, Bella, » demandais-je, « si je t'avais demandé de sortir avec moi il y a un mois de ça, qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit ? »

Elle se moqua avec dédain. Ouais, c'était la vilaine tête de mule que je connaissais et que j'aimais tant.

« Exactement, tu m'aurais repoussé. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est d'emprunter quelques livres dont je savais que tu allais avoir besoin. Ca m'a permis de te faire entrer dans mon bureau, de me faire entrer dans le tien. Et de parler avec toi. »

« Tu es en train de dire que tu voulais ça… » Elle avait l'air complètement troublée. Parfait.

« Depuis longtemps, » avouais-je, la rapprochant de moi. Elle était silencieuse, elle regardait juste mon visage, ses grands yeux noirs fixés sur les miens. Je la fixais également prêt à lui faire comprendre tout ce que je ressentais, combien elle comptait, ses mains glissèrent sur le tissu de ma chemise jusqu'à mes épaules tandis que je regardais le million de pensées et d'émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit.

Swan demanda la seule chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

« Et toutes ces filles ? »

« Quelles filles ? » Parce que je n'avais réellement aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.

« Toutes celles avec qui tu es toujours. »

« Comme Lauren ? » C'est tout ce que je voyais. Elle avait vu cette fille à mon cour d'Intro à l'Histoire, puis ici il y a quelques semaines de ça. Et après elle m'avait accusé de coucher avec elle. Et plus tard dans la voiture, l'accusation de chaud lapin avait refait surface. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. Elle pensait que j'essayais de l'ajouter à mon harem imaginaire. J'avais besoin de refermer tout de suite cette ligne de pensée. « Je suppose, ouais, j'admets qu'elle me court après, mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Mais elle est toujours dans le coin, à me suivre et elle me pose des questions au sujet de mes cours. Et je _suis_ son professeur. Je suis obligé de lui répondre. »

« Mais il y en a d'autres… » Une petite ride se formant entre ses sourcils.

« Des bimbos qui en pince pour leur enseignant. Je te l'ai dit… pas intéressé. » Ai-je dit de façon aussi rassurante que possible. Ensuite j'ai baissé ma voix, me penchant vers elle pour y mettre l'accent. Ses yeux étaient fixé sur ma bouche, « Il y a une seule fille qui m'intéresse, et depuis un certain temps maintenant. »

Elle se tenait toujours immobile dans mes bras. Je me penchais et l'embrassais doucement. Ses lèvres, ses joues, son menton, son cou. Elle soupira, un petit gémissement me rendit fou et ses mains revinrent dans mes cheveux. Oui…

« Combien de temps ? » chuchota-t-elle. J'imaginais qu'elle voulait une chronologie de mon attirance. Mais si je voulais la convaincre que j'étais sérieux, j'allais devoir tout avouer.

« Tu te souviens de notre débat, l'an dernier, au sujet de la campagne de Trafalgar ? »

« Mmmm, » gémit-elle alors que je mordillais sa peau juste sous son oreille. « Je pense que, _oui_, je me souviens. Tu as été tellement têtu. »

« Je voulais t'arracher tes foutus vêtement et te prendre sur la table de conférence, » murmurais-je, redevenant dur à nouveau, juste à la mémoire de ce jour.

Mes mots semblèrent avoir le même effet sur elle parce qu'elle m'agrippa la tête, écrasant sa bouche sur la mienne, nos langues poussant l'une contre l'autre. C'était frénétique, intense, un peu désespéré, et absolument fantastique. Mes mains étaient partout sur elle, sur sa poitrine, ses hanches, effleurant son cul et descendant jusqu'à ses cuisses. Serrant, pressant, caressant. Je ne pouvais pas la toucher assez. Sans même y penser je nous ai tournés pour l'appuyer contre mon bureau, cherchant instinctivement un point d'appui pour mes assauts sur son corps.

Bella m'aida en s'asseyant son le bureau et les choses devinrent réellement intenses. Parce que maintenant je me trouvais entre ses cuisses, avec ses mollets autour de mes hanches, et mon érection pressée contre la jointure de ses cuisses… . Et oh mon Dieu, comment en étions-nous arrivé là si rapidement ? Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser à ça, bien que, nous nous embrassions encore et encore, ses doigts dans mes cheveux, sur mon cou, ses ongles me griffant. En considérant qu'au début de la soirée je pensais qu'il nous faudrait encore des semaines avant de partager notre première tasse de café ensemble, le fait de ce que nous étions en train de faire sur mon bureau, et les jambes de Bella enroulaient autour de moi était suffisant pour que ma mort cérébrale soit déclarer.

« Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai pensé à ça? »Murmurais-je encore contre ses lèvres.

« Penser à quoi ? »

« T'avoir comme ça, dans mon isoloir, sur mon bureau. Chaque maudite nuit, sachant que tu étais juste de l'autre coté du mur… » Je ne pu terminer car Bella balança ses hanches contre les miennes et je perdis mes mots dans un long soupire de plaisir.

« Cullen… » Gémit Bella entre deux baisers.

« S'il te plait, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » Je gémis une fois de plus alors que je me déplaçais pour embrasser son cou. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de l'entendre garder cette distance entre nous. Cela me faisait craindre que tout cela puisse disparaitre, une fois qu'elle reviendrait à ses sens. Mais, non, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle nie ce qui se passait ici, le désir, l'intensité. Pour faire valoir mon point de vu, j'ai creusé mes hanches, appuyant mon érection palpitante contre elle. Sa tête retomba en arrière et elle gémit, longtemps. Et quelque part dans ce son très sexy je l'entendis : « Edward… »

« C'est tellement meilleur, » murmurais-je contre sa gorge, essayant de supprimer mon sourire de triomphe.

Les minutes suivantes ne furent qu'une sorte de brume de luxure alimentées par le désire et avant que je ne le sache, mes mains étaient sur ses seins. Si rapide… ça se passait si rapidement. Pas que je me plaigne, mais j'avais besoin de lui donner une porte de sortie, pour arrêter, si elle ne se sentait pas prête. Je pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de reprendre le contrôle.

« Tu veux y aller doucement. » murmurais-je.

« Probable que nous devrions, » dit-elle, avant de mettre sa langue dans ma bouche.

« Ouais, probablement, » chuchotais-je en l'embrassant, léchant, mordillant ses lèvres.

« Oh merde, » gémit-elle.

« Ouais. » Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de basculer contre elle, pas quand, à chaque fois, elle haletait et soupirait.

« Retire ma chemise, » dit-elle.

« Merde. »

Je fus perdu. Les vêtements se sont éparpillés et il y avait sa peau, pale et parfaite. Et alors ma bouche a suivit mes mains et elle était gémissante, agrippant mes cheveux fortement alors que je taquinais ses mamelons de ma langue et de mes dents. Elle me demanda si j'avais un préservatif, et je me sentis mal d'en avoir un, comme si ça allait renforcer les idées préconçues qu'elle avait à mon sujet. Alors je lui donnais encore une possibilité de s'échapper. Nous n'avions pas à le faire. Nous avions tout le temps, bien que je sois si dur que je pensais que je pourrais mourir si elle voulait arrêter. En retour, elle m'a demandé si j'allais la plaquer le jour suivant.

J'ai paniqué. Comment pouvait-elle penser, après tout ce que j'avais fait pour l'avoir, que j'allais lui tourner le dos après ça?

J'ai pratiquement crié ma réponse. « Quoi ? Non ! »

«Ok, alors, » dit-elle avec un petit sourire sexy, passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Dieu, que c'était bon. « Nous allons faire ça, d'accord? Toi et moi? Ensemble. »

Je fixais mes yeux aux siens, essayant de faire passer chaque once de sincérité que j'avais dans ce regard, tandis que je hochais la tête. Oui, demain. Oui, la semaine prochaine. Oui, l'année prochaine, même. Parce que j'avais de grands, grands projets pour Bella Swan, même si elle ne le savait pas encore.

Elle sourit, avant d'attirer ma bouche sur la sienne. Les derniers vêtements tombèrent et je glissais en elle, prenant la femme sur qui j'avais passé des heures à fantasmer, tellement que je ne pouvais pas compter. Et c'était aussi bon que je l'avais espéré. La sentant autour de moi, s'agrippant à moi… pour un moment, tout ce que je pu faire c'est fermer les yeux et la respirer.

Alors elle gémit mon prénom à mon oreille et l'animal en moi prit le dessus. C'était dur et chaud et un peu brut. Mon bureau tremblait, des trucs en tombant, elle s'accrochait à mon dos et je pense que je l'avoir mordu… mais mon Dieu, c'était incroyable. Et la partie la plus fantastique fut le son qu'elle fit quand elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et qu'elle est venue, s'accrochant à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et ouais, j'étais à peu près fait alors, gémissant et explosant en elle.

Presque immédiatement, une fois le brouillard dissipé dans mon esprit, je me sentis un peu mal de la manière dont les choses s'étaient passées. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais planifié que notre première fois soit une fête aussi hardcore et en plus sur mon bureau, dans mon isoloir. Oui, j'aurais voulut le faire ici, par la suite, mais je voulais que cette fille sache ce que ça voulait dire, qu'elle sache que je voulais tout d'elle. Alors après je fus doux, l'embrassant tendrement, caressant son visage, l'aidant à s'habiller. Nous avions décimé le MS Victory avec nos acrobaties, mais c'était un petit prix à payer. En outre, j'avais eu eu ma victoire.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi. » Dis-je, en espérant que la transition entre la bibliothèque et mon appartement, et mon lit se fasse facilement. « Mais il est absolument impensable que je lise un autre mot au sujet de l'armada espagnole ce soir. »

Elle rit, « Ouais, mentalement, je suis cuite, aussi. »

Je l'attirais encore à moi pour l'embrasser encore un peu plus, « J'espère que le reste de toi et encore en état de marche, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de te ramener à la maison et d'essayer encore, dans un endroit un peu plus conventionnel. »

« Ca semble une excellente idée. Mais juste pour que tu le saches, demain nous revenons travailler et je reprends tous mes livres de recherche, sale menteur. »

Il était possible qu'elle planifie nos coucheries autour de nos recherches. Elle allait probablement me présenter avec une feuille Excel demain, avec des codes couleurs pour bloquer les heures appropriées pour les activités de notre relation.

Alors elle a sourit et a enveloppé mes épaules de ses bras, me retournant l'estomac comme si j'étais un gamin se languissant d'amour. C'est la seule chose qui pouvait expliquer la stupidité, le romantisme de ce que je dis ensuite. « Tu peux avoir tous tes satanés livres. Et pendant que tu y es, tu peux avoir mon corps, mon cœur, et toutes les autres parties de moi que tu voudras. »

Mais ça sembla fonctionner sur elle parce que Bella soupira. « Je prend tout, merci beaucoup. »

« Tout est à toi, Bella. Je me rends. » Dis-je sincèrement. Parce que cette partie, je la pensais de tout cœur. La bataille était terminé et elle avait gagnait.

La guerre, cependant, serait un match nul.

* * *

Alors vous avez préféré vous avez préféré lequel des deux POV ? Et puis dites-moi si vous avez aimé. Dites-moi aussi si vous voulez d'autres histoires dans ce genre... Enfin bref dites moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. Parce que sachez une chose, je réponds toujours au reviews et en plus j'adore ça ! A bientôt !


End file.
